Ordinary Day
by PizzaTop21
Summary: It was just an ordinary day at the park when Katie Knight was kidnapped.  Now the odds are against her to survive, but she is NOT going down without a fight!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Ok, so this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction story, so please bear with me! Sorry for all the grammar, spelling, and other mistakes I may make. But remember, this is my very first one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Chapter 1.

"I'm going to the park!" yelled Katie Knight to whoever was willing to listen.

"Be careful!" yelled her protective mother back.

Katie rolled her eyes as she walked to the elevator. She loved her mother so much, but she was just so over protective! Nothing was going to happen, she was perfectly safe. Why couldn't she understand that?

The elevator doors opened and Katie pressed the lobby button. She and Tyler and some of the other kids at the Palmwoods were going to play kickball like they do almost everyday. Just then, the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal the famous Palmwoods lobby.

Katie raced through the lobby and got to the park just as the other kids were showing up and they separated into their regular kickball teams. As usual, Katie's team was up to kick first. They scored three times until they fouled out and the teams switched positions. About halfway through, Tyler was up to kick, and he kicked a home run right into the bushes.

"I'll get it," Katie offered.

Katie ran over to the bushes and bent down to pick up the red ball when a strong arm came over her. Out of instinct, Katie screamed and tried to get away, and naturally, her friends turned their heads to the noise. When they realized what was happening, some screamed but most ran to get help.

They ran as fast as they could to get help, but they just weren't fast enough. The man started dragging Katie away from the bushes and toward his black van. Katie kicked and punched and would have screamed, but the man had his hand over her mouth. She even bit down on his hand to get him to release her, but nothing seemed to work. When he finally got the girl to his van, he knocked her over the head and everything went black.

The other kids dragged at least five adults over to the park, but by the time they got there, Katie Knight was no where to be found.

**Well? Good? Bad? Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise to make the next one longer! Please review and tell me what I can improve on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE'S CHAPTER 2! WOO HOO! As promised, this chapter is much longer! Thanks so much for all the reviews and positive encouragement! It means a lot to me! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: BTR is not mine -sigh- **

Chapter 2.

"Boys!" Mrs. Knight yelled. "Is Katie back yet?"

"No, Mom!"Kendallyelled back. He didn't say any more because he was in the middle of a very intense, very competitive video game with his best friends and the rest of Big Time Rush- James, Logan, and Carlos.

Mrs. Knight walked into the living room and put her hands on her hips. "Where is she? She's been gone way too long."

"I'm sure she's fine,"Kendallsaid.

"Yeah, don't worry, Mama Knight," James added.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Carlos paused the game.

"I'll get it!" Carlos yelled and jumped off the couch to the door. The rest of the boys chuckled at their friend's enthusiasm and ability to get excited at the littlest things- even a knock at the door.

"Tyler!" Carlos screamed when he opened the door. He tried to giveTylera high-five when he noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Is Mrs. Knight home?"Tyler squeaked, completely ignoring Carlos' question.

"I'm right here,Tyler. What's wrong?"

"I'm not really sure how to tell you."

"Just come out and say it, dear."

By now, James, Kendall, and Logan had crowded around the door, anxious for an answer.

"All right, then. Well, we were playing k-kickball in the park; me, K-Katie, and the rest of the kids. I was up to kick and I kicked the ball into th-the b-bushes. Katie went to go get and then we…we heard her s-scream and…and we saw th-this guy take her to a b-black van."

"Oh my God," was all Mrs. Knight managed to whisper.

Kendallstood looking out the door with his mouth wide open. James was desperately searching his pockets for his lucky comb which was a habit for him whenever he was upset, anxious, or angry. A single tear fell from Logan's cheek, and Carlos was keeping his eyes closed tight hoping that when he opened them, this would all be some sort of horrible dream.

It took several moments for Mrs. Knight to fully comprehend what was happening. When it did, she broke down and started sobbing. Kendalldidn't really know what to do; he was still in shock himself. This was something that happened to other people, in books, on TV. It wasn't something that happened to _his_ family- not to _his _baby sister.

It was Logan who finally snapped out of their trance and went over to Mrs. Knight. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried while he tried to hold back his own tears. She just stood there with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking.

"We already c-called the police and they're on their way,"Tylersaid as he turned to leave. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Thank you, Tyler," James said as he closed the door.

"Wh-what are w-we g-going to d-do?" Mrs. Knight asked between her sobs.

No one had an answer for a few minutes.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do,"Kendallfinally said. "We're going to find her and bring her home safe."

* * *

><p>Katie awoke to find herself surrounded by darkness. It took her a minute to realize that she was blindfolded. Then it all came back to her- the kickball game, the strange man, her struggle to get free. It all came back so fast that it actually made her head hurt, that and the bump that had formed from the man hitting her on the head. Where was she? She could not see, so she tried to use her other senses to get a bearing on her surroundings. Katie could hear a slight hum, could smell a hint of gasoline, and she felt herself sway from side to side every so often. Of course! She was still in the van! But how long has she been driving? And who else was in the van? All of a sudden, the van took a sharp turn and Katie slammed into the side of the van. She let out a small moan.<p>

"Oh, you're awake!" a voice said. "Good! I was beginning to get lonely in here all by myself."

So, he was probably working alone, Katie thought.

"Don't you worry, we're almost done with our little road trip. We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

Katie didn't respond. Where were they going? How long has she been unconscious? And who was this man? Katie couldn't think of anyone who would want to do this to her, Mrs. Knight, or her brother. Her mom, her bother. Did they know where she was? Probably not. Did they know what happened? Probably. She was sure that Tyler or one of the other kids told her what they knew and she was sure they called the police. But would they be able to find her? She heard stories all the time on TV of kids who were kidnapped and they were killed within seventy-two hours. But these kind of things happened on TV, not in real life. These weren't kind of things that happened to _her_. This was an absolute nightmare. She didn't know where she was, neither did her family, and she was in a van with a man who desperate for _something_. Whatever it was he wanted, he was desperate enough to kidnap her for it.

Katie was deep in thought and those fifteen minutes flew by. She didn't even notice when the man open the door to the van until he threw her out of it. He ripped off her blindfold, but Katie didn't even bother to look at him.

"Hello, there, Princess." He cooed at her.

Katie didn't respond.

"Did you hear me? Maybe this will clear your ears." With that the man kicked Katie in her side and he laughed when she gasped in pain. He seemed to enjoy it so much, he kicked her again, this time much harder.

"Please," Katie whispered. "Stop."

"Since you asked so nicely, alright," the man said and he jerked Katie up by her arm. That's when she got a good look at him. He was tall, maybe 6'3'', 6'4''. The man had jet black hair and tan skin. He smiled at Katie and she saw he had yellow teeth that were crooked and bent. Overall, he wasn't very appealing.

"Let's start our little play date," he said as he dragged the poor girl toward a little shack in the middle of nowhere.

**Ok! What did you guys think? I should warn you that the next chapter may not be up for a couple of days. I have ALOT of basketball this weekend. Between my sister and me, we have 22 games this weekend! Don't get me wrong, I'm REALLY excited for it, but still, that's a lot of games! I'll try my best to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not making any promises… Anyways, please review! I'm open to suggestions! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement! You guys keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush (please, don't remind me)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Back at apartment 2J, everyone was trying to get things under control. After all, they would be no help to Katie if they couldn't even control themselves. But, of course, that was easier said then done. Mrs. Knight was still crying and was joined by Carlos when he opened his eyes and realized this isn't a dream. Kendall, James, and Logan were fighting hard to hold back their own tears. Everything had been fine three hours ago; they were relaxing at the pool, Katie was playing a video game, and Mrs. Knight was reading. Everything was just as it was supposed to be; now everything was falling apart right before their eyes.

The police came maybe ten minutes after Tyler came and told them what happened. The first thing they did was talk to the eyewitnesses to see what really happened. Then they went up to 2J to find out who exactly was Katie Knight. They rushed up to the apartment and knocked on the door. It was opened by a tall boy with blond hair and bushy eyebrows. He appeared to be in shock. _We're in the right place_, the officers thought to themselves.

"Hello," said the taller of the two officers. "I'm Captain Lewis Montano, and this is Lieutenant Rodger Sanchez. We'll be in charge of this investigation."

"Oh, yes, please come in," the boy said as widened the door and stepped aside. "I'm Kendall Knight; I'm Katie's older brother."

"Right, I'm very sorry about all this," Captain Montano said. "May I speak to your mother?"

Kendallled the two policemen over to the living room where James and Logan were trying to console Mrs. Knight and Carlos without much success. The policemen and Kendall just stood there for a moment until Lieutenant Sanchez cleared his throat to announce their presence. Mrs. Knight looked up and tried to regain her composure. Lieutenant Sanchez took out a pen and some paper and prepared to take notes.

"Mrs. Knight?" Captain Montano started. "I'm Captain Lewis Montano and this is Lieutenant Rodger Sanchez. We'll be in charge of this investigation. Now I would like to begin by asking a few questions about Katie. Can you answer those for me?"

Mrs. Knight nodded her head.

"Alright, then. How old is Katie? About how tall is she? Do you know anyone who would want to do this to her? Do you have a recent photo of her? Has anything like this ever happened before?"

Mrs. Knight paused before answering. "Katie is 10, almost 11 years old. She is 5'1", maybe. I don't know anyone who would _want_ to do this. Do you, boys?" Mrs. Knight looked over to Big Time Rush and they shook their heads no. "Ok. I have her school picture from this year, and nothing like this has ever happened to any of my children before."

"Ok, then. May I see the school picture?"

"Yes, Kendall, will you go get it? It's in my room on the bedside table."

Kendall nodded his head and headed in the direction of the room that Katie and his mom shared. Walking into the room and looking at all of Katie's things gave him a knot at the bottom of his stomach. He wondered where she was at this moment. Was she hurt? Was she dead? Kendall knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it if Katie died. He barely made it through when his father died in a car accident five years ago and he would NOT be able to handle something like that now. He picked up the picture of Katie and studied it. She looked so happy and innocent. Kendall sat down on the bed and started crying, but stopped himself after a few minutes. _No, Kendall, _he thought. _You have to be strong. How will you be able to help Katie if you can't stop crying? You have to hold up Mom and the rest of the guys. Be strong!_ Kendall quickly left the room and handed the picture to Lieutenant Sanchez. No one asked what took him so long to get the picture.

"Boys?" Mrs. Knight said. "Maybe you would like to wait in your room while I talk to the police."

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan nodded their heads and headed to their room without saying anything, they didn't have to. They all knew what the other was thinking. What they didn't know was how they were going to make it through this.

* * *

><p>Katie didn't resist when the man was dragging her to the shack. What else could she do? She had absolutely no idea where she was and if she did get away, the man would surely chase and eventually catch her. The man was not gentle when they got to the shack and he threw her in. The place was so small that when she was thrown in, her head slammed into the wall and she felt the nails in it dig into her scalp. She could also feel blood from the gash trickle down her neck. The man closed the door and locked it. Katie looked around the shack. All she could see was a small bed and a cooler.<p>

"I assume you would like some information," the man said but Katie did not respond. "Well do you?" He slapped her across the face.

"Yes." She muttered.

"That's what I thought. My name is Andy Robertson."

Katie was puzzled. She didn't know an Andy Robertson, so what did he want with her?

Andy noticed the confused look on her face. "Oh, no, you don't know me and neither does your family. But I know you, Katie Knight." Katie cringed when he said her name, but he continued on. "You are extremely bright for your age and have dreams of someday taking over L.A., at least business wise. You live with your mother, brother, and your brother's best friends. They're in a band, aren't they? Big Time Rush, is it? You should know that they are the reason you're here."

"What does this have to do with my brother?" Katie asked.

"Oh, it's not what it has to do _with_ him it's what I _from _him. Big Time Rush is making it big, isn't it? Well, that means they have cash, a lot of cash. That's where you come in. You see, for whatever reason, you are very special and important to them. I have no idea why, you're worthless. You are snotty, and rude, and ugly. But still, they like you, so I imagine they would pay a lot to get you back. You see where I am going?"

Katie did see where he was going. He wanted money, nothing more. He was a greedy, crazy, creep; and Katie was not going to let him get what he wanted. She would find a way out and she would make it back to her family. How, she didn't know, but somehow she would. "What's wrong with you?" It was more of a statement instead of a question and it angered Andy.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? What you should be asking is what will be wrong with you by the time I'm done!" With that said, he started beating Katie. He hit her, he kicked her, he even spat on her. With each cry of pain she shouted, it just kept him going harder and harder. After fifteen minutes he stopped, and Katie was huddled in the corner, bruised and bloody, begging him to stop.

"Perhaps that will teach you," Andy said with one last kick to the side.

Katie didn't say anything back; she couldn't even if she wanted to. She was in so much pain and was sure a few of her ribs were at least cracked if not broken. Her head throbbed and Katie was wondering if she had a concussion. Varies other cuts and bruises covered every inch of her body. She closed her eyes hoping that the pain would subside and she felt rope being tied around her wrists and ankles. Andy's doing, she was sure. As Katie laid there with her eyes closed, she really felt the day. Against her better judgment, she fell into a restless sleep.

Andy watched the young girl sleep and laughed. He was going to make so much money off her. Why didn't he think of this sooner? Of course, once he gets the money, he would have to kill her. He couldn't just let her go and allow her to give the police any information she might have. He would kill her slowly, depending on how much trouble she gave him, and then he would drop her body where no one will ever find it. If he didn't get enough money with this job, he would find another child who was somehow related to a person with a lot of money and kidnap them. He would never work another day in his life. His plan was foolproof, what could go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>And done! There! I didn't think I would get this chapter posted until Monday, but where there's a will, there's a way! I have big plans for this story, but at some parts, I'm drawn a blank. PLEASE, tell me what you want to hear! I'm completely open to suggestions. If you don't want to tell me your ideas with a review, you can PM me instead. Thanks so much! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews and comments! You guys are what keep this story going, not me! All right, enough of this mushy stuff, on to the story!**

**Thanks to Ireland Maslow who gave me ideas for this chapter. If you haven't read her work, hurry up and read some of her stories! She is an amazing writer and super nice! **

**Warning: This chapter includes more abuse, and yes, rape.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR. I only own Andy Robertson, and he's no fun, or attractive, or sane -sigh- **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Katie woke with a start and looked around the room. She saw Andy asleep on the bed and it was darker than it was earlier, so she was sure it was nighttime. Katie tried to loosen the rope around her wrists, but no such luck. She looked around to see if Andy had left anything out that might help her, but again, no luck. Katie took in her surroundings and tried to come up with a plan to escape, but that was easier said then done. She was tied up and couldn't move, locked in a shack with a madman, and still had absolutely no idea where she was. Katie considered giving up, but then she thought of her family. Her mother, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all came to her mind. James, Carlos, and Logan may not have been her brothers by blood, but they were by bond. They were so much like brothers that she forgot they weren't really related at times. And Kendall, he was the best big brother she could ever ask for. He was funny and kind and could be overprotective at times, but in a good way. Her mom was so kind and only wanted what was best for her, she was the perfect mom. Thinking about everyone she knew and loved, Katie decided that no matter what, she was going to make it back to them alive and well.

Katie started planning her escape. So, Andy locked the door, so where was the key? Andy might be crazy, but he's not stupid. He wouldn't have put it anywhere she could get it. He must have it with him at all times. And what about a phone? Surely, he must have a cell phone somewhere around here. Then came the question of how she would get the ropes off. If she could just get the ones off her wrist, she could untie her ankles. But how? She decided she would sleep on it; she would need all the strength she could to make it through another day.

It only seemed like five minutes later when Katie was kicked in the side, a warning that it was time to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Andy leaning over the cooler and getting out a banana. He peeled it and threw it to Katie. She was about to ask how she was to eat if she was tied up, but thought better of it. She held the banana up with her knees and tried to eat it that way; it worked well enough. After she finished she looked over at Andy who pulled something out of his pocket. A cell phone. Katie looked at the cell phone like it was her lifeline, which it probably was. She knew what Andy intended to do with it, and it was not going to help her.

"Call them," was all Andy said to the girl and he tossed the phone to her.

Katie eyed him and after a minute, he realized what she was trying to tell him. He walked over to her and pulled a knife and cut the ropes around her wrists. A quick kick to the stomach was the warning she got not to try anything. Katie dialed the number she knew by heart and Andy told her to put it on speaker. The phone was picked up halfway through the first ring.

_"Hello?"_ the voice sounded desperate and scared. It also sounded likeKendall.

"Kendall?" Katie croaked. She was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.

_"Katie! Thank God! Where are you? Are you ok?"_

"I-I don't know where I am."

Andy snatched the phone from her hand. "Listen closely, kid. I want $500,000, cash. I'll give you 48 hours to get the money, but if you don't, you can say bye-bye to little Katie."

_"Who are you?"_

"Now that doesn't matter. I'll send you the details later."

Suddenly it all became clear to Katie. No matter what her family did, Andy was going to kill her. Once he got the money, he would kill her and dump her body somewhere. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen. First thing she had to do was buy some time and tell Kendall not to give him the money. When Andy wasn't looking, she dove at him and grabbed the phone.

"Kendall! Listen to me! Do not give him the money! Do you hear me? DO NOT GIVE HIM THE MONEY!"

_"What? Why not? He'll kill you!"_

"He'll kill me anyways. DO NOT GIVE HIM THE MONEY!"

By now, Andy had gotten over the shock of Katie diving at him and was angry. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and threw her to the ground. She landed hard on her right wrist and Andy was sure it was broken but he didn't care. He kept going after her. Katie was sobbing with her pain, but Andy didn't care. He had had enough of this girl. He would make her pay. She screamed and cried, but he didn't stop. And Kendall heard all of it.

_"Stop! KATIE! Are you ok? Talk to me, Katie! Katie!" _he screamed to Katie.

Andy picked the phone back up. "Just get me my money." And he hung up the phone. He put the phone in his right pocket. Right pocket, right pocket, right pocket. Somehow, Katie knew she would need to remember that.

* * *

><p>"Katie!" Kendall screamed into the phone, but the man had already hung up. He was mad. The man was hurting Katie, her screams was something he never forget. Everyone was crowding around, waiting for an explanation for what happened, but first he needed to sit down and comprehend what just happened. After a few minutes, he told everyone the conversation, word for word.<p>

"$500,000?" Logan finally said. "Where are we going to get $500,000 in just 48 hours?"

"But Katie said not to give it to him," Carlos put in. "Maybe we should listen to her."

"But he'll kill her if we don't."

"Katie says he'll kill her anyway."

"You're supposed to give them what they want."

"But Katie knows more about this guy then any of us, I say we listen to her."

Logan and Carlos was going back and forth in their argument until Kendall finally broke it up. Logan and Carlos both crossed their arms and gave each other ugly looks, but neither said anything more.

"We're not going to help Katie at all if we can't stop fighting!"Kendallsaid. "Now, we need to figure out what to do. Mom?"

Mrs. Knight looked over to her son. She had no idea what to do and she hated it. She was the parent; she was supposed to have the answers. She was supposed to protect her children and she couldn't even do that. "I don't know."

"But-"

"Please, excuse me." Mrs. Knight quickly left the room and went to her bedroom. She couldn't be with the boys right now; she had let them down enough.

"I'll go talk to her," James said and surprised everyone.

"Are you sure, man?"Kendall questioned, he was a bit skeptical. "She's my mom after all."

"Nah, man. I'll go." With that, James left the room. He walked into the bedroom and his heart skipped a beat when he looked over at Katie's side of the room, but he shook his head and tried to focus on Mrs. Knight. She was on her bed with her head in her hands and shoulders shaking every once in awhile. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Mrs. Knight turned and put her head on his shoulder and cried. James finally let go and cried too. For awhile, they just held each other and cried, but finally James stopped and turned Mrs. Knight's head so she could see him.

"It is not your fault," James said.

"But I'm supposed to protect you guys. I've let you and the boys down, I've let Katie down, and I've let myself down." Mrs. Knight responded.

"There is nothing you could have done to stop this from happening, none of us could."

"But I-"

"No! You are an amazing mother. You are kind, and gentle, and always know the right thing to say. You keep Big Time Rush true to ourselves when Hollywood gets to us and you make some mean fish sticks. You have always held us up, but now it's our turn to hold you up. We are going to get Katie back, and everything will be alright."

"I love you, James."

"Love you too, Mama Knight."

They sat down for a moment longer, hugging and getting themselves together and then they went back to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>To say that Katie was in pain was an understatement. She was in an agony that she never thought possible. And it was because of Andy. Her mother told her it was not right to hate anyone; her church said that the Bible says if you say you hate someone, you murder them in your heart. Right now, Katie did not care. She hated Andy with every fiber of her being, and she was not going to let him win. She would get out, and she would get back to apartment 2J.<p>

Katie was huddled in the corner she slept in, hoping against hope that Andy would just leave her alone. Andy had tied her back up after the conversation with Kendall, not being sensitive to her broken wrist. While huddled in the corner, Katie felt something sharp dig in to her non-broken hand. She turned and saw a large piece of wood coming out from the wall. She turned back to make sure Andy wasn't looking and pulled the wood from the wall. It took some time, the piece was very large, but eventually she got it out. It was very large, very sturdy, and very sharp. Was it sharp enough to cut through rope, Katie wondered. She attempted, but it was still too dull. Perhaps there was a way to sharpen it? She looked around and something caught her eye. The nail! The nail that had dug into her scalp when she first got here! And it was near enough that she could reach it without Andy being suspicious and sharp enough to sharpen the wood. Katie moved over to the nail and started to sharpen the wood. It was working!

Then Katie was pulled from the ground and she dropped the wood piece. It was Andy and he had a knife in his hand. He pinned Katie up against the wall and held the knife to her throat. He started pressing when he noticed Katie's chest. Katie saw his eyes move down and knew what he was about to do, but she would not allow it. Her hands were still tied up, so she used her elbow to hit the hand that was holding the knife which caused it to go into her left forearm. She let out a cry of pain and Andy just dug it in deeper and moved it side to side. The blood dripped from her arm to the floor but Andy ignored it. He raped Katie, all the while holding the knife to her throat warning her not to try anything else. That's when Katie knew that tonight she would make her escape. She would have to be careful; one wrong move could cost Katie her life, and she was not willing to lose that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohhhhh! And the plot thickens! Will Katie make it out? You're just going to have to wait! But I have a feeling that you already know… This is the longest chapter so far and also one of my favorites. I thought it was so cute how James comforted Mrs. Knight, I thought I needed to add one of those. I feel bad for Katie though :( I'm so cruel… oh, and the thing about if you hate someone, you murder them in your heart, the Bible really says that! Words of wisdom if you ask me... Well, please review! Tell me what you think, tell me what you want, tell me something! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Hey! Hey! I've been so happy with all the reviews and responses this story has gotten so far! You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I magically made millions of dollars and bought Big Time Rush. Just kidding, I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Katie assumed it was about ten o'clock when Andy finally crawled into the small bed. She waited a few minutes then inched over to the nail and wood piece and continued to sharpen it. It was a slow process, she wanted to make sure this would work, and about an hour later, she figured it would be sharp enough. She turned her wrist, trying to ignore the pain it brought to her forearm and broken wrist, and started to rub it against the ropes. It took a good forty-five minutes until she heard a snap and the ropes fell off. Katie resisted the urge to shout for joy and started working on the ropes around her ankles. She tried to undo the knot Andy had tied, but it was just too tight; Katie assumed he was a boy scout. Katie grabbed the wood piece and sharpened it on the nail for a minute and started on her ankles. She knew it would take a lot of extra time to cut off the ropes around her ankles, but she had no choice. If her plan was to work, every detail had to be perfect. She wasn't positive that her plan would work, the chances of it working were one in a million, but it was the best she could come up with.

After an hour, the ropes around her ankles finally came off. Katie slowly got up and tried to get used to standing up, as she hadn't in hours. She looked at her hands and wrists. There has obvious rope burns, and her right wrist was bent at an awkward angle and it was throbbing. Katie looked at her left forearm; it had a large knife wound with dried blood all around it and fresh blood around the wound. Katie knew she needed to find something to stop the bleeding. She looked over to Andy; he was fast asleep on his left side- which left his right pocket out. Katie quietly walked over to him and made a quick prayer that he was a heavy sleeper. She reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and put it into her own pocket. Katie checked the pocket again to see if by any chance the key was in there, but of course, it wasn't. There wasn't enough time to search for the key; she would have to find some other way out. But first, she needed to stop the bleeding.

Katie looked around and spotted a towel lying on the cooler. She wrapped it around her forearm. It wasn't the best bandage, but it would have to do. She walked over to the door and tested it. It was locked, of course. Katie examined the lock; it was a normal lock with a normal keyhole. Perhaps she could pick it. Katie reached for her hair and searched for something, anything that might help her. She was about to give up when she felt something hard. She quickly pulled it out and examined it. A bobby pin! Katie threw it into the lock and worked quickly, but patiently. She had done this many times before, but it still took ten, fifteen minutes to pick the lock. When the lock finally clicked open, Katie almost laughed, but caught herself just in time.

Katie opened the door as quietly as she could and shut the door behind her. She looked around. She had no idea where she was, she was in the middle of nowhere. Well, at least she had a cell phone now. Katie started running away from the shack; she would call for help when she was a safe distance away. Right now, her main focus was getting away from the madman who held her captive. The pain from her injuries was horrific, and running only made it worse, but she ignored it all. She still couldn't believe she got out, she was so proud of herself. After about half an hour, she figured she was far away enough from the shack and sat down on a nearby rock. She pulled out the phone and dialed the number she knew could help.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_ some lady said.

"My name is Katie Knight and I've been kidnapped. I just escaped and stole this cell phone, but I have no idea where I am, and… and," Katie started crying and realized this is the first time she had cried about her situation. The next part came out in a whisper. "And I'm so scared."

_"Just hang on, honey. We're tracking your signal and we're coming to help you. Just stay on the phone with me."_

"O-ok."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were exhausted, but they knew sleep would never come. They were all too worried about Katie. Where was she? Was she safe? Would they ever find her? They knew they needed to keep positive thoughts, but it was so hard not to imagine the worst. They were all sitting on the couch, huddled around the phone, but they were all in their own worlds. The past few days had been dreamlike, almost like it wasn't happening, but it was. They all were snapped out of their trances when Captain Montano's radio crackled. Both he and Lieutenant Sanchez stepped out to the hallway, but came back a moment later with huge smiles plastered on both their faces.<p>

"We have a location on Katie," Lieutenant Sanchez almost shouted and Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all jumped up.

"We're heading out right now," Captain Montano started. 'Now, you're welcome to come, but-"

"WE'RE COMING!" They all shouted at once.

Captain Montano continued. "BUT, you'll have to stay back. There's no telling what we're going to find."

"Alright, alright, let's go!" Carlos impatiently said.

"Let's go then!" said Lieutenant Sanchez.

* * *

><p>Andy jumped up in his bed due to a bad dream and looked around the shack. His eyes glanced around to the corner where Katie was supposed to be. All he saw was a pile of ropes. He jumped up and checked his pockets. His cell phone! His cell phone was gone! He ran over to the door and saw that someone picked the lock. He ran outside and looked to the ground. He saw footprints heading northeast, fresh footprints. Andy ran back inside and grabbed the knife and started following the footprints, picking up speed with every step. Katie had probably called the cops by now, but no one knew this area better than him. He would find Katie, and make her pay. Andy knew that if he was her, he would be scared; very, very scared.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Will the police and her family get to Katie before Andy does? What will Andy do if he gets to Andy? Will the coppers catch Andy? You'll just have to wait and see! In the meantime, review, review, review! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Andy was starting to get worried. There was no telling when Katie called for help, for all he knew Katie could be long gone. But he was NOT going to let that happen. No way was he going to let a measly ten-year-old beat him. Andy gripped his knife harder and pressed forward. If the police got to her first, she would give them information and describe him. He would have to run, change his name, change how he looked. No, Andy thought, not again.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all piled into Mrs. Knight's rental mini van and followed the police car. They were so happy they could burst! The police didn't give them much information; all they told them was that Katie called the police from a cell phone and they were tracking the signal. That meant that Katie got out, right? That meant that Katie was safe, right? They didn't even consider the possibility of Andy getting to her before them.<p>

* * *

><p>Katie was still sitting on the same rock talking to the same lady on the phone. The lady was asking her about her home, and age, and birthday. Katie thought she was just trying to keep her calm, but really she checking for any kind of head trauma. Based on Katie's answers, she figured she had some minor head injuries and perhaps a concussion, but nothing too serious. Katie was in the middle of describing her family to the lady when suddenly she heard nothing on the other end. She looked at the screen and just saw blackness. Battery's dead, she thought to herself. Katie looked around and realized she was completely alone; she didn't even have the lady on the phone. She didn't even know the lady's name, and she was so kind to her.<p>

Katie was lost in her thoughts when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Katie turned and saw a whole group of people coming her way and among them was her family. She started screaming to them and they screamed back to her. Tears of joy streamed down her face and she started running towards them when something knocked her down. She heard her family's screams and the police telling someone to back away. Then she was pulled up by her arm and came face to face with Andy Robertson. He had this mad gleam in his eye and the moon was shining off of the blade of his knife. He put the knife up to her throat despite the warnings of the police.

"You are going to pay," he whispered into her ear. "But not here. I will let you go, but remember that I will return. You won't know where and you won't know when, but it will happen. You go back to your perfect life with your perfect family, but you and I both know you won't enjoy it. You will drown in your fear and then I will get you. But before I get you, I will get those you love most. That's right, your mother, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. I will kill them and the last thing you think before you die is that it is all your fault."

Andy punched Katie in the stomach and threw her to the police officers. She landed at their feet and while they were busy attending to Katie, he ran. Of course, police pursued, but it was useless. Andy had a head start and he knew the area so well. Katie's family ran to her, but was taken aback by the sight they saw. They did not see the strong, independent Katie they all knew and loved, they saw a bloody, bruised, vulnerable, and very scared Katie that they barely recognized. Had this really happened in just a few days time? They just stood there as paramedics rushed to her and placed her gently on the stretcher. Carlos tried to talk to Katie, make her laugh, but Katie was nonresponsive. Her eyes were open, but they did not see anything. Her ears could hear, but she wasn't really listening. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her family crowded around the stretcher.

"Only one can come," the paramedic said to Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. The boys all looked at Mrs. Knight telling her that she should go. She saw their looks and followed the paramedics. Big Time Rush all piled into the mini van with Logan at the wheel. A few tears fell here and there, but otherwise the drive to the hospital was silent. There wasn't anything to say. They were all shocked at Katie's condition and they were all angry that the creep who caused it got away. They still didn't even know the guy's name. They did know that he whispered something to Katie, and whatever it was, it wasn't good.

It was a good hour before they finally got to the hospital. Katie and Mrs. Knight had been taken by a helicopter, so they had been at the hospital for at least half an hour. They ran into the hospital and looked around. They saw Mrs. Knight sitting in the waiting room with her head in her hands. They went over to her and Kendall gently shook her shoulder. She looked up and gave them a small smile.

"How is she?" James said softly.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything," Mrs. Knight responded.

"I'll find out," Kendall said as he started to walk away.

"Kendall-" Logan started.

"Excuse me, miss?" Kendall said to a passing nurse. "Do you have any information on Katie Knight?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything. But a doctor should be out soon to tell you what's going on."

"No! I need to know now."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm going to need you to sit down."

"Fine, but I'll be back." Kendall went back to where everyone was and sat down by Mrs. Knight. Logan joined him while Carlos sat down on the ground. James was too nervous to sit, so he started to pace. It was another half hour before a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Katie Knight?" she said.

"That's us!" James said as everyone jumped up.

The doctor seemed taken aback by such a large group. "Well, Katie is stable, but she's not quite out of the woods yet. She has a major concussion, a gash on the back of her head that required nine stitches, her right wrist is broken in three places, she has a severe knife wound on her left forearm, two cracked ribs and one broken one, and severe cuts and bruises along her stomach, arms, and legs."

Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were speechless. All that had happened to their little Katie and they weren't they to stop it. Carlos had sit down; he was feeling a bit lightheaded. Kendall just stared at the doctor wide-eyed with his mouth wide open. James started fiddling around with his lucky comb and Logan was thinking of possible treatments. Mrs. Knight closed her eyes and thought of her little girl.

"You may see her if you like. She's in room 214," the doctor said. "She probably won't wake up for a couple of hours though."

Mrs. Knight opened her eyes and looked at the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor…?"

"Ackers. Doctor Natalie Ackers."

"Well, thank you Doctor Ackers." Mrs. Knight and the rest of the boys turned and started for room 214. They took the elevator to the second floor and walked up to the door. They just stood there for a second, not quite sure what to do when Logan finally turned the knob and opened the door.

They saw Katie lying in the hospital bed. There was no sound except the steady beep of Katie's heart monitor. She looked so vulnerable. She did, however, look better than the last time they saw her. They had cleaned up the blood and treated her wounds. She had a bandage on the back of her head and left forearm, and a large blue cast on her right wrist. She had cuts and bruises all over her. But at the same time, she looked kind of peaceful. Kendall went over to her and took her hand. He rubbed it with his thumb and James wiped her hair from her face. Logan took her other hand and Carlos stroked her face. Mrs. Knight looked at the scene and couldn't help but smile. It was so sweet the way they cared for her. Mrs. Knight figured they wanted some time alone, so she went to get some coffee.

"Katie?" Kendall said softly. "It's me, Kendall. It's your big brother. You need to wake up, Katie; I need you to wake up. You're my baby sister, you're my world. I don't know what I would do if… if something happened to you. You've been through everything with me. You've helped me through the toughest times. There is only one of you, and I really, really need you with me. I love you so much. Please, please wake up."

James went next. "Katie, it's James. I…I really need you to wake up. I won't be able to take it if you don't. You may not be my little sister by blood, but you are by bond. You are smart, and beautiful, and kind. You remind Big Time Rush where we come from and what really matters. So you need to wake up, we need you."

Next came Logan. "This is Logan, Katie. Come on, please wake up. You aren't like a little sister to me, you ARE my little sister. You're always there when we need you; you have never, ever let us down. You don't really know what you have until you lose it, but I don't want to lose you yet. I can't lose you yet. Wake up."

Carlos went last. "Um, hi, Katie. It's, um, Carlos. You need to wake up. I don't know what I would do without you. You're like no one else in the world. The world can't afford to lose you. We can't afford to lose you. You've helped me in so many times, I can't even begin to count. I need you in my life, so please wake up."

The boys stared at Katie lying in the hospital, and they couldn't take it anymore. They all began sobbing and they couldn't stop. When they finally did stop, they just looked at her wondering what she was thinking…

* * *

><p>Katie woke up with a start. She looked around and saw nothing. It was strange; it was like she wasn't even there. Then a bright light appeared and she thought she saw a figure in it. She inched toward the light and looked in. Her father walked out of it.<p>

"Daddy?" Katie gasped.

"Hi, Katie Kat," he responded. Her father was the only one who ever called her Katie Kat.

"Daddy!" Katie ran into her father's arms.

"Oh, I've missed this!"

"Me too!"

"How are you, sweetie?"

"Not very good, I guess. There was this man and… and…"

"I know, honey. I know all about Andy."

"You do?"

"Yes. Do you know where you are right now?"

"I'm with you."

"No, dear. In real life, you're at a hospital. But don't worry, you're not alone. Your mother, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are all with you."

Her mom, Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan. Katie loved them all so much. "Oh."

"They're very worried, you know."

"I know. But I'm ok; they don't need to worry, right?"

"Well, Katie Kat, you're not out of the woods yet."

"I'm not?"

Just then Katie heard a sound. At first, it was soft, but it got louder and clearer. _"Katie? It's me, Kendall. It's your big brother. You need to wake up, Katie; I need you to wake up. You're my baby sister, you're my world. I don't know what I would do if… if something happened to you. You've been through everything with me. You've helped me through the toughest times. There is only one of you, and I really, really need you with me. I love you so much. Please, please wake up."_

_"Katie, it's James. I…I really need you to wake up. I won't be able to take it if you don't. You may not be my little sister by blood, but you are by bond. You are smart, and beautiful, and kind. You remind Big Time Rush where we come from and what really matters. So you need to wake up, we need you."_

_"This is Logan, Katie. Come on, please wake up. You aren't like a little sister to me, you ARE my little sister. You're always there when we need you; you have never, ever let us down. You don't really know what you have until you lose it, but I don't want to lose you yet. I can't lose you yet. Wake up."_

_"Um, hi, Katie. It's, um, Carlos. You need to wake up. I don't know what I would do without you. You're like no one else in the world. The world can't afford to lose you. We can't afford to lose you. You've helped me in so many times, I can't begin to count. I need you in my life, so please wake up."_

Katie started crying. She didn't know that they cared so much about her.

Mr. Knight pulled her into a hug. "It's ok, honey. They're ok. But you need to make a decision. Do you want to go back? If you do, it won't be easy. There will be pain and fear. But you'll be with your family. If you don't, they will go through so much more pain, but you won't. They will never quite get over it."

"If I stay, will I be with you?"

"Yes."

Katie considered her options. She wanted to stay with her father, she hadn't seen him in five years. But could she really do that to her family? And Andy, this is what he wanted. She couldn't let him win. Katie knew what she needed to do. "I have to go back."

Mr. Knight smiled. "I knew you would say that."

"But I want to stay here with you for a little while longer."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! How sweet! I think we all knew what she needed to do… Please review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! Here's CHAPTER 7! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Big Time Rush. Just joking, I DON'T OWN BTR!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Kendall looked at the clock. They had been in Katie's room for about two hours. Doctor Akers said Katie should be waking up soon. Kendall was daydreaming about life before any of this happened when he heard a small moan. His head snapped to Katie's bed as did his friends'. Katie turned her head and moaned again. Her eyes fluttered open then closed then fluttered open again. She looked around the room.

"Guys?" she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse and thirsty.

The boys rushed to her bedside and two of them took each of her hands. "We're here, Katie. Mom's in the hallway, talking to your doctor." Kendall said to her.

"Did they- did they catch him?"

The guys all looked at each other. What were they supposed to tell her? That the guy who kidnapped and almost killed her was still out there? Finally, Carlos just told her the truth. "No, Katie. They haven't found him yet."

Katie just stared at them for a minute before she started crying. She cried and cried, and the guys didn't know just what to do. There really wasn't anything they could do; nothing they could say would change the fact that Andy was still was still on the loose. Finally, Kendall crawled onto the bed next to her and hugged her. She dug her head into his chest and cried her eyes out. All she could think about was that if Andy wasn't caught then his promise to her would come true. She wouldn't be able to live if something happened to her family.

James, Logan, and Carlos joined Kendalland started hugging Katie. They all suspected that what that man whispered to Katie was really bothering her, but they weren't about to press her to share about it. They just kept hugging her and let her cry.

After about five minutes, Katie finally stopped and squeezed out of the hug. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all got off the bed and dried their own eyes. Then Mrs. Knight and Doctor Ackers walked into the room.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight yelled and ran over to hug her daughter. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! Oh, I love you so much!"

"Ok, Mom," Katie said. "You're hurting me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, honey!"

Doctor Ackers looked at her charts then back at Katie. "Hi, Katie. I'm Doctor Natalie Ackers. I'm the one who treated you."

Katie looked up at the doctor. "Thank you."

Doctor Ackers smiled. "No problem. Now, are you in much pain?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, then, I'll give you some morphine. It's going to make you sleepy, are you ok with that?"

"Well, can I spend a little more time with my family first?"

"Of course, I'll come back in twenty minutes." Doctor Ackers left the room.

"You're in pain?" Carlos whimpered. "Did we hurt you when we were hugging you?"

"A little, but it was ok. I would rather have the pain to still be with you guys."

"Aw," James cooed. "Katie loves us."

"That's not what I said."

"You didn't have to."

Katie crossed her arms and made a scoffing noise which only made the boys laugh. It was good to know that the same old Katie was still in there. They sat around talking and joking for twenty minutes, but no one mentioned Andy or what happened. After twenty minutes, Doctor Ackers came in with Katie's morphine and to announce that visiting hours were over. She got some cries of protest, but she assured them that they can come back at seven a.m. when visiting hours started up again. They weren't going to leave, but Katie told them they should get some sleep.

"Ok, Katie," Doctor Ackers said when everyone finally left. "The morphine should make you sleep through the night. But if it doesn't, and you need something, just push the button on your bed and someone will be right here."

"Will that someone be you?" Katie asked.

"Well, my shift ends at midnight and I'll be back at eight in the morning, so it just depends on the time."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah, but all the people here are very nice. I promise they don't bite."

Doctor Ackers put the morphine into Katie's IV and she felt the relief almost immediately. She also began feeling more tired and sluggish. She started yawning and Doctor Ackers took this as her invitation to leave. She gently patted her arm and left the room, turning off the light behind her. Katie looked around and realized she was all alone again. She started to get nervous and began to start thinking that every change of shadow was Andy coming to fulfill his promise to her. She closed her eyes, but that just made it worse.

Katie was too afraid to fall asleep because of the possibility of nightmares. She didn't know what to do, so she just laid there, flinching at every change of shadow. Finally, about two hours later, Katie fell into a restless sleep. She had dreams of the fateful kickball game and Andy snatching her. She woke up screaming and almost immediately a nurse came into the room. The light wasn't on when she came into the room so all Katie saw was the figure of a person. She screamed even harder and didn't even notice when the light was turned on. The nurse didn't know what to do, so she called in a doctor. He just stared at the screaming girl and finally made his way over to her bed. He started rubbing her back and telling her it was ok, to no avail. Finally, he told the nurse to call her family.

* * *

><p>"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring!" Kendall sat up in his bed and looked around. The numbers on his digital clock read 2 A.M. What was that noise? Was it the phone? Kendall looked over to the sleeping James. Apparently, he was the only one had woken up. Kendall was about to go back to sleep when he heard it again. "Ring, ring, ring!" This time, James heard it too. He sat up and looked at Kendall.<p>

"What was that? Is that the phone?" James asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Just then, Logan opened the door to the bedroom and told them what was going on. "That's the hospital on the phone. Apparently, Katie had a nightmare and is really freaked out about it. No one can get her to calm down, so they want us to head down there. Hurry up; we're leaving in ten minutes."

Both boys immediately jumped out of bed and put some clothes on. James pulled out his lucky comb and did a quick run through, but even he knew this was not the time to take an hour on his hair. In eight minutes flat, everyone was in the mini van and on their way to the hospital. They walked in and immediately headed into the direction of Katie's room. They opened the door and saw Katie in her bed, crying and looked downright scared. There were nurses all around trying to console her. When they noticed Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan standing there, they all breathed a sigh of relief. They all got up and left her family to calm her down.

Mrs. Knight went over to Katie and put her arm around her. She started stroking her hair like she did when Katie was a little girl. She started whispering things in Katie's ear that the boys couldn't hear, but it seemed to calm Katie down a little. James went over to her and sat down next to her and pulled her in close. Kendall rubbed her back, and Logan and Carlos held her hands. In about ten minutes, Katie was mostly calm, but still a little frightened. The nurses and doctors told them that now that Katie was calm, they could leave, but Katie begged them not to go, she even started crying. The doctors assumed Katie didn't want to be left alone because of her nightmare, but Logan suspected something more.

"Katie?" Logan said to the girl. "Why don't you want to be left alone?"

Katie just stared at him, afraid to tell him the real reason, but he pressed on. "Come on, Katie. You can trust me with anything. Do you want the rest of the guys to know? I can go get them." Katie nodded her head and Logan called for Kendall, James, and Carlos. They all sat down around her.

"What is it, Katie? Why are you so scared?" Carlos asked.

Katie closed her eyes and sighed. She waited a minute before opening them and looking at the boys. "Andy whispered something to me before he threw me to the police officers. He told me that I will go back to my life, but that he'll come back. He's going to come back and kill me, but he's… he's going to kill you first. He said that I'm going to drown in my fear, and you know what? He's right." Katie looked at her brothers expecting them to say something, but all she got was stares. Then, Kendall just got up and left. Katie thought he was mad at her, mad that because of her, his life was in danger. Katie dug her head into her pillow.

James seemed to read her thoughts. "Katie, he's not mad at you. None of us are. Right, guys?" James looked at Logan and Carlos and they nodded their heads. "See? Now, Logan and I are going to get Kendall and Carlos is going to stay here with you, alright?"

Katie nodded her head and James and Logan left the room. They went out into the hallway and looked around. They saw Kendall sitting on the ground up against the way with his head in his hands. They went over to him and sat down.

"What's wrong, man?" James asked. "Your walking out made Katie pretty upset. She thinks you're mad at her. But Logan and I know that's not true, so what is it?"

Logan put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Yeah, what's your deal?"

Kendall looked up. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Andy Robertson is what's wrong! Look what he did to my sister! She's too scared to be alone because of _him!_"

"Look, man. All of us are really mad. But we gotta be strong for Katie. We'll get out of this," Logan said.

"And how are we going to that?"

"We'll find a way."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! We all knew Kendall was going to get mad sooner or later. Well, thoughts? Suggestions? Anything? <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated as often as I usually do. I've been super busy plus I've had writer's block… NOT a good combination… Well, I have it here now, so I guess that's what matters.**

**Thanks to Ireland Maslow for ideas for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Much as it pains me to say, I do not own Big Time Rush…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It took James and Logan a good fifteen minutes to calm Kendall down enough to bring him back into the room. They kept reminding him how Katie needed him and how Katie thought it was her fault he was mad. When they brought him back to the room, they saw Katie doubled over in laughter and Carlos wearing a satisfied grin. _Wow, _Kendall, James, and Logan thought. _Carlos can make ANYBODY laugh in ANY situation. _

Kendall walked over to Katie and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Katie. I shouldn't have stormed out like that. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at what happened to you. There is absolutely nothing that you have done that would make me or anyone else here mad at you. Do you understand?"

Katie looked at him. "I understand."

"Then do you forgive me?"

Katie laughed and gave him a funny look. "Of course I do. We all know you can't help having anger issues."

"I don't have anger issues."

"I beg a differ."

"Do you now? And you don't have issues of your own?"

"Of course I don't. You have enough issues to cover both of us."

James, Carlos, and Logan started laughing and got ugly glares from Kendall. They sat around joking for another ten minutes until a doctor came in and told them only one could spend the night. They looked around and decided they could take turns spending the night, and it was agreed that Kendall would take the first shift. He crawled into the bed with Katie and they fell asleep with his arm around her.

* * *

><p>At seven A.M. exactly, James, Carlos, and Logan came barreling into room 214. They saw Katie sitting in her bed watching TV and Kendall softly snoring. They all chuckled to themselves; Kendall had never been a morning person. When Katie saw them, she turned off the TV and gently shook Kendall awake. He let out a couple of moans, but soon opened his eyes. James, Carlos, and Logan all sat around the hospital bed and started talking with Katie.<p>

About nine, they turned on the TV and started watching cartoons. A nurse came in and checked on Katie and gave her breakfast, but Katie passed on it. James looked at the food and back at Katie. "Aren't you hungry?"

Katie gave him a slight smile. "Sure. For food that is, not whatever this is."

"But that's all they're going to give you."

All of a sudden, Carlos jumped up. "We'll get you some food!"

Logan stood up too. "What are you suggesting?"

Carlos made a scoffing noise. "What do you think? Let's go get her some real food."

"They won't let her have it, Einstein."

"That's why we sneak it in, bozo."

"And how do we do that, bird brain?"

"I'll show you." With that, Carlos left the room and Logan gave a frustrated sigh. Kendall rolled his eyes and James shook his head. Those two couldn't agree on anything. After about twenty minutes, Carlos came back into the room carrying a brown paper bag. He handed to Katie and she opened it and looked inside. There was a burger and some fries in it. Katie thanked him and started eating. Logan looked at Carlos with his eyes wide and mouth wide open.

Carlos noticed the look. "What?"

"How did you get that in here?"

"That's for me to know and you not to find out."

Logan and Carlos started arguing when Katie decided to break it up and change the subject. "Hey, where's Mom?"

Logan looked away from Carlos and at Katie. "She wasn't feeling well, so they weren't going to let her in. She says hi though, and she loves you."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing."

Carlos noticed the worried look on Katie's face and decided to change the subject. "You know, I saw in the newspaper that a new litter of kittens was born today."

Logan looked at him in shock. "_You_ read a _newspaper?_"

"I was just drawing mustaches and unibrows on the people in the pictures and I saw the picture. So, naturally, I read about them."

"I knew it was too good to be true."

Katie laughed at this and a smile appeared on the boys' face. They decided that Katie had not done enough laughing lately, and they were going to fix that. They said every funny thing that came to their minds, and while not every one made her laugh, she still couldn't stop smiling. Of course, she knew what they were doing, and she appreciated it. They had fussed over her ever since she was rescued, and while she got annoyed at times, she was very appreciative. They were with her almost 24/7 and though they could get on her nerves at times, she was truly and completely touched.

Katie was never one who was good with words, but she decided to try anyways. "I really want to thank you guys. You have done a lot for me the past couple of days, I and really, really appreciate it."

James squeezed her shoulder. "No problem. What are brothers for?"

"No, I'm serious. This really means a lot to me, more than you'll ever know."

Kendall looked at her. "Katie, you are our sister. We would do anything for you. I just wish I was there to stop him."

"There was nothing you would have been able to do, Kendall. Even if you magically had stopped him at the park, he would have found another way."

"But he did this because of us. This is our fault."

"It is not your fault. Do you understand me? IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT."

"But-"

"No. I wouldn't change one thing about our family. And that includes you guys."

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Ok, it is not our fault."

Katie smiled. "Good. Now that _that _is over-"

Just then, a male doctor walked into the room studying a clipboard in his hands. He smiled when he looked up at the children and put the clipboard aside. "Hi, Katie. I'm just here to take a look at your ribs; you know, make sure they're healing properly. Now, if you'll just slightly lift up your shirt-"

Katie's eyes grew wide. "No!"

The doctor looked confused. "I just want to check on your ribs, Katie."

"No! I want Doctor Ackers!"

The doctor moved towards Katie. "This will just take a second."

"Don't touch me! Get away! Help! Kendall, help me!"

Kendall stood in between Katie and the doctor. "Doctor, maybe it'll be best if you go get Doctor Ackers." The doctor left the room in a huff. "And Katie, what's wrong? Why did you not want him to touch you?"

Katie looked away from her brother. She was NOT ready to have this conversation.

Kendall was starting to get worried. What was going on? He pressed forward. "Katie? You can tell me anything and I'll try my very best to help you. But I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Katie looked at Kendall. He was not going to like what she was about to say, but there was no other way around it now. "I don't want any male doctors or nurses to touch me because of something that happened." She looked at her bandaged forearm and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" All four boys nodded their heads. "Alright, this happened after the ransom call." Katie held up her forearm. "He had put a knife to my throat and he was so… so angry. He started pressing it in when he looked down. I saw where it was going and tried to knock the knife from his hand. All that did was thrust it into my arm. I screamed and he just smiled and dug it in deeper and moved it side to side. He brought the knife back out and held it to my throat while he…he…" Katie couldn't finish the sentence.

Kendall looked at her more seriously then he ever had before. "Did he rape you?" Katie said or did nothing. Kendall asked again. "Katie, did he rape you?"

All Katie could do was nod her head yes. That was all Kendall could handle. He got up and started walking around the room, he knew he was about to lose it, but he did not want Katie to see. He looked back at her. "Will you please excuse me, Katie?" Again, she nodded her head and Kendall stormed out of the room. James and Logan looked at each other then at Carlos. Carlos motioned his head to the door, telling them to go. They got up from their chairs and left the room without saying a word. Katie just stared into space, reliving those awful few days.

James and Logan ran into the hallway, looking for Kendall, but they couldn't find him. They knew they needed to get to him soon; he was mad, madder than they had every seen him, and they were afraid he was going to do something he was going to regret. They ran to the waiting room, cafeteria, and bathrooms with no luck. They ran outside and saw him at the side of the building with hands on top of his head and his eyes filled with rage. They ran over to him, but Kendall didn't acknowledge them. James and Logan just stood there for five minutes before Kendall put his hands down and turned to them.

"I am going to kill him," Kendall said.

James put his hands on Kendall's shoulders. "Kendall, you need to calm down. Right now."

"James is right, Kendall," Logan agreed.

Kendall slapped James' hands away. "Don't you even care? That… that _monster _raped her!"

"We are mad, much madder than you know. But we're trying to stay calm," Logan said.

"Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone…"

"Not until you calm down."

Kendall ran over to the building at leaned up against it. The more he thought about it, the madder he got. He got madder and madder until he couldn't keep it in anymore. He turned and punched the side of the building with everything he had. When his hand made contact with the wall, he heard a crack, but ignored it. James and Logan ran over and pulled him away.

"What has gotten into you?" James asked.

Logan was staring at his hand. "Look what you've done! Come on, we better get a doctor to look at your hand."

While Logan led Kendall back inside, James just stared at Kendall. What was wrong with him? James was mad too, madder than he had ever been actually, but he still had some control. James went back to room 214 and Logan took Kendall to a doctor and got his hand x-rayed.

Logan sat Kendall down while they waited for the results. "What is wrong with you?"

"Logan, I really don't want to talk," Kendall said.

"Too bad, there is something wrong."

"Of course there's something wrong! My baby sister has been kidnapped, beaten, and… and _raped_! I'm mad, simple as that."

"Kendall, we are all mad, furious actually. But we are still controlling ourselves. If you won't control yourself for us, do it for Katie. She doesn't need you on a rampage right now."

Kendall sat there thinking for a moment. "Ok, but only for Katie."

"That's all we asked for, now-"

Then a doctor walked in. "Kendall Knight?"

Kendall stood up. "That's me."

"Ok, your hand is fractured, but not broken. You're very lucky. Now, come with me and I'll take care of it."

"Yes, Sir." With that, Kendall followed the doctor and Logan went back to room 214.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, not my best chapter. But I told you earlier, I was having some serious writer's block! Don't worry, I'll try my very best to make the next one better. Until then, review please! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, I have been having the worst writer's block EVER! Please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: BTR is not mine.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Kendall walked into the room an hour later wearing a lime green cast. Everyone got really quiet when he walked in and just stared at him. He sat down and gave everyone an apologetic look, but said nothing. No one said anything to him and continued on with their conversation about what was the best cartoon. Kendall kept silent for a full half hour before he went over to Katie and ruffled her hair.

"I guess I owe you another apology," Kendall said.

"I guess you do," Katie said back.

"You're right, I have anger issues." He held up his hand just to prove it.

Katie laughed and gently pushed her brother. "It's fine, Big Brother. Just don't break the other one."

Kendall laughed and immediately felt relieved. He was so afraid Katie would be angry with him. This was the second time he had to leave because he was so angry. He really needed to learn how to control his anger. They all just sat around, watching TV until a nurse came in saying that visiting hours were over. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan got up to leave as it was James' turn to spend the night with Katie.

After Kendall, Carlos, and Logan left, James and Katie started playing a card game to pass the time. They played three games (all of which Katie won) until they decided to play something else. They didn't have much to work with, so they played the one board game the hospital had to offer— Guess Who. They played another four games of that which Katie won three and James won one. They got bored of it after that so that just sat around talking for another half hour. After that, Katie was beginning to get tired, so James decided it was time to turn in for the night.

About an hour later, Katie woke up screaming from yet another nightmare. James immediately jumped up from his chair and ran over to Katie. He spent fifteen minutes calming her down until her screams were nothing more than whimpers. She was too scared to be left alone, so James crawled into the hospital bed with her. He didn't quite fit and he wasn't exactly comfortable, but if it made Katie feel better, he was more than happy to do it.

He spent hours rubbing her back and stroking her hair. He felt so bad that there wasn't more that he could do. She was so scared. She was too scared to even sleep by herself. Andy had traumatized her and there was nothing he could do to fix that. They didn't speak at all; they didn't need to say anything. At about two AM, she finally fell asleep in his arms. He didn't stop rubbing her back or stroking her hair though, and he didn't go to sleep himself. He stayed awake thinking about what he and his friends could do to fix this, but couldn't come up with anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how was that? <strong>**Too mushy? Sorry it was so short… The next chapter will be Logan's night with her then Carlos' night. I know that Kendall's night wasn't very exciting, but he was still pretty mad… Anyways… Please review! I could really use suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10! What a milestone! Thanks for all the reviews and encouragements! I can't even begin to tell you what they mean to me! You guys keep this story going!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Do you guys REALLY think I own Big Time Rush? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I do not own BTR.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The next morning, neither James nor Katie mentioned the night before.

The rest of the guys came into room 214 at promptly seven AM. Mrs. Knight had the flu, so she couldn't come see Katie although she did call her on the phone. They spent the day as they had been doing the past few days, which was watching TV, laughing, talking, and other things like that. Doctor Ackers came in every once in a while to check on Katie, but for the most part, she left the group alone.

As it happened everyday, a nurse came in to say that visiting hours were over and to ask three of the four boys to leave. This time, Kendall, James, and Carlos got up to leave and Logan got a pillow and blanket from the closet.

While the three other boys said their goodbyes to Katie, Logan set up his temporary bed on the chairs. They patted Logan on the back as they walked out the door as a goodbye.

When they left, Logan just stared at Katie. He didn't know just what to do. Because of this, he felt a little embarrassed; after all, _he_ was the one who wanted to be the doctor.

An awkward silence fell upon them. Logan didn't want to accidently say something to offend Katie and Katie sensed this. Finally, Katie decided to break the silence and confront Logan on what he was doing.

"I know what you're doing, Logan," Katie said without looking at Logan.

"I'm not doing anything," Logan lied. He wasn't a very good liar, and that was confirmed when his voice shook slightly as he said this.

"Logan, you're a terrible liar. I know just what you're doing and I'm telling right now that you don't have to."

"What do you mean?" Logan wasn't about to admit anything.

"I'm not going to take everything you say as seriously as you think I am. Just talk to me as you normally would, I haven't changed. I'm just a little more…" Katie searched for the right word. "A little more _experienced._"

"If you say so, Katie. But you've been warned."

"Just relax, Logan! Even if you do say something that you find even remotely offending, it's not a big deal. I know you don't mean it."

Logan just smiled and went over to his overnight bag.

He pulled out a girly movie staring Dak Zevon. It was Katie's favorite movie and he bought it just for her. He tossed to her and Katie caught it in midair. She immediately started thanking him and Logan went over to give her a hug.

They started the movie at nine and it ended at eleven. When it finally ended, Logan resisted the urge let out a cry of joy and instead went over to his makeshift bed. He lied down and said his goodnights to Katie.

But Katie wasn't ready to go to bed.

She was terrified of the nightmares that haunted her and instead she just laid there staring at the ceiling, waiting for Logan to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to pretend to be sleeping.

But having the medical knowledge that he did, Logan knew for a fact that Katie wasn't asleep; despite how hard Katie was trying to fool him. Logan had his suspicions for why she was refusing to go to sleep, but there was only one way to find out for sure. Ask her.

"I know what you're doing, Katie," Logan said, imitating her from earlier.

Katie sighed and sat up in her bed. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?"

Katie didn't answer; she didn't want to appear any more needy and vulnerable than she already did.

Logan saw right through her and changed his tone to a much softer one. "Come on, Katie, you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone."

Katie gave up her fight and caved. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Every time I go to sleep, I have nightmares. They're really scary; it's like I'm living it all over again. Plus, Andy said I wouldn't know where or when. What if it happens when I'm asleep? That's probably when he's going to do it, you know."

Logan sighed and tried his best to say something. "Katie, I know the nightmares are scary. But I promise they won't last forever. I'll always be here when you wake up to comfort you, all of us will be there. And Andy? I promise that as long as me or any of the other guys are around, Andy will not get to you. And we're always around."

Katie smiled and Logan got into the bed with her to hold her. Katie fell asleep soon after, but Logan couldn't. One question kept burning in his mind: What if he couldn't keep his promise?

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm? Can Logan keep his promise? Can Andy find a way to get to Katie despite her brother bodyguards? You'll just have to wait and see! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so this is the last chapter I'll be posting for a little while. I'm going on vacation with my family and I'll be gone for like five, six days. I'm telling you this so you won't think I forgot about you or Ordinary Day, cause I haven't forgotten about you guys! I'll bring a notebook and pencil and keep writing during the vacation so when I come back I'll have one, two, maybe even THREE chapters waiting for you guys! So, don't freak out if I don't update as often as I usually do!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? Fine, I do not own Big Time Rush…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The next morning, Logan was exhausted. He gotten almost no sleep the night before and was really feeling it when morning rolled around.

His condition was not helped when Carlos came running into the room and jumped onto Logan. He groaned and pushed Carlos off of him. Kendall and James came in after him said a quick hello to Logan. Logan mumbled something about needing the restroom and walked out of the room to get some peace and quiet.

Carlos threw his bag to the side since it was his turn to spend the night and ran over to Katie's bed. He jumped onto the foot of the bed which caused Katie fly up into the air. She started laughing which only made Carlos' grin grow even wider.

Kendall and James sat down in the chairs surrounding the room and started doing what they did every day, it had become a routine for them. Logan returned about ten minutes later and joined in.

When the nurse came in at exactly seven PM, Kendall, James, and Logan all got up and made their goodbyes. Carlos got his pillows and blankets and changed into his pjs. He had been thinking all day what he would do with Katie once everybody left, and he decided to put on a show for her. When he started setting up, Katie eyed him, but didn't say anything.

His act was simple—do the craziest, funniest things he could think of and hope Katie would laugh. He thought it was a pretty good plan for him.

When he began his act, Katie wasn't sure what to think of it, but decided to play along. Before long, Katie didn't need to pretend to be entertained and was really laughing at what Carlos was doing. His act only lasted an hour because a nurse came in and told him to knock it off. Carlos made a funny face at her before quieting down.

He went over to Katie and they began watching cartoons. Carlos was out by ten o'clock, but Katie lay awake.

Despite Logan's promise, she couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching her. She couldn't help but be scared. She had a numb, dull feeling at her most serious wounds which only reminded her of the person that inflicted them to her.

She didn't even know she was whimpering until Carlos went over to her and asked what was wrong. She just gave him a hurt, scared expression and Carlos knew just was wrong.

Carlos didn't know what to say, so he just climbed into the bed with her and held her in his arms.

"It's ok, Katie. Everything will be ok," Carlos whispered in her ear.

_Everything will be ok._ Those few words were such a comfort to Katie. She knew that Carlos just said that to make her feel better and he didn't actually know for sure, but they still had a soothing affect on Katie.

Katie snuggled into Carlos and let out a comforted sigh. Carlos didn't stop, but just held her and rubbed her arms and whispered comforting things in her ear. He did this until a soft snore could be heard from her. When she fell asleep, Carlos didn't stop what he was doing. The things he said to Katie were supposed to make her feel better, but in the end, it helped him too.

This was easily the scariest thing that had ever happened to Carlos, and he wasn't even the one who was kidnapped. Carlos had no idea what it was like for Katie, and to be honest, he didn't want to know. Katie had told them bits and pieces of what happened, but they could all tell she was holding back. She was protecting them; it was as simple as that. Sure, she might not want to relive what happened, but it was obvious she thought they couldn't handle it. Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, Carlos. He can be so sweet sometimes. Now that Katie has had a touching moment with each of the guys, we can FINALLY move on with the story! Don't worry, Andy will be coming back soon. NO WAY is he going to let Katie beat him. Or will he? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Here is the next chapter! As I promised, the next chapter will be up later today and the chapter after that will be posted either tomorrow or the next, just depending on how everything goes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement and such! You guys rock my socks off!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you understand this by now, but I'll say it anyway: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Katie spent another week at the hospital recuperating. At least one of her brothers or Mrs. Knight was with her at all times and although she pretended she didn't like it, inside she loved it. She loved how her family cared so much as to put their whole lives on hold just for her. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all took time of from Rocque Records to spend time with her.

As much as she appreciated this though, at the same time, she felt guilty.

After all, they had spent all day every day here at the hospital. She knew that if she was them, she would hate that. She knew that the guys found her to be sensitive and fragile now. They thought that every touch would kill her. She wanted to be able to run and rough house with the guys. She wanted to play poker and look for new potential clients.

Katie just wanted everything to go back to the way they were.

Katie was lost in her self-pity and didn't even notice when the guys came barreling in. But something was different about them. They looked… happier. They looked like they knew something Katie didn't.

She was just about to ask when Carlos let the news burst out of his mouth. "You're going home today. You're going home today. You're going home to-"

"Carlos!" the rest of the guys shouted at him.

"Really? I'm really going home today? You're not joking? Don't joke about this!" Katie gasped.

"Yep, Mom's signing the discharge papers even as we speak," Kendall said matter-of-factly.

Katie eyed them suspiciously. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Like yesterday?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise!" James said.

Katie rolled her eyes at them. They all ignored it and started gathering her things and put them in a duffel bag they brought. They handed Katie some sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into. Katie went into the bathroom and was back out just a minute later.

"Let's go!" Katie yelled.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all chuckled and opened the door for Katie.

She ran out and headed towards the front door. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had to jog to keep up with her.

When Katie finally got to the front desk, she ran over to Mrs. Knight to see if she was done with the paperwork. When Mrs. Knight said yes, she sprinted out the front door. The rest of the group ran after her towards the mini van. They all piled in and headed back towards the Palm Woods.

It took about fifteen minutes to drive back to the Palm Woods. Katie was bouncing in her seat when they drove into the parking lot.

Mrs. Knight parked the mini van and they all piled back out. They walked up to the front doors when Katie suddenly stopped. Everyone turned and stared at her, waiting for her to move, but she didn't.

"Katie? What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Knight said sweetly to her daughter.

"Everybody knows what happened, right?" Katie asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, the basics at least," Logan said.

"They're all going to treat me differently; they're all stare at me. Nothing is going to be the same!" Katie halfway yelled.

Kendall went over to his sister. "It's going to be ok, Katie! They're probably going to stare, granted, but it won't last forever. We'll bring you up to the apartment, away from everyone, and this will all eventually blow over."

Katie didn't look convinced, but she gave Kendall the benefit of the doubt and followed Kendall and everyone else into the lobby.

Katie was right, everyone stared at her. The Jennifers, Tyler, Buddha Bob, even Mr. Bitters stared at her like she was from a different planet.

Katie put her head down and quickened her step. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all noticed this and made a circle around her, protecting her from all the unwelcomed stares.

They managed to make it to the elevators and pressed the button for the second floor. Katie continued to stare down and nobody said anything. When the elevator dinged, Katie just moved towards apartment 2J and walked in. She immediately went to her room and shut the door. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all looked at each other and sighed. Mrs. Knight hurried over to the room to talk to Katie. Of course, Katie had locked the door.

"Katie, honey, please open the door and let me in," Mrs. Knight said through the door.

"No," was the response she got.

"Please, Katie? I need to talk to you."

"No, I want to be alone."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back in a little bit." Mrs. Knight walked over to the kitchen and sat down on a chair. She sighed and got out an aspirin from the cabinet and some water from the sink.

The guys went over to the living room and sat down on the couch. James put his head in his hands and Kendall put his head back. This was going to be a lot harder than any of them thought.

* * *

><p>Andy Robertson put his binoculars down.<p>

Katie had just stormed off to her room, perfect. Katie was devastated, her family was stressed, and he was feeling quite proud of himself.

He would wait a little while longer until he got his revenge, let her worry about when he was going to strike. This wasn't even about money anymore. His plan would work out perfectly, and he would turn up on top as always.

He would give Katie just enough time to heal and then he would send her into the world of pain all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, Katie's out of the hospital! I don't know about you, but I was getting tired of that place. So, reviews, anyone? Suggestions? Anything?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**See? Didn't I tell you I post the next chapter today? Wow, TWO chapters in ONE day! That's a new record for me! WOO HOO!**

**Ok. I wrote this chapter on the plane ride home so I don't know how it'll turn out. I, personally, don't think it's that bad. Some parts I don't like, but other parts, I'm pretty proud of. But that's just my opinion…**

**BTW- did anyone see Big Time Breakup? I thought it was so sweet! Sad, but sweet. I loved James' "relationship" that lasted three days. Love it! :) **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? At this point in the story, do I really need to point this out? I guess I do, I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Katie finally came out of her room two hours later.

She immediately went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. No one said anything, but everyone noticed how red and puffy her eyes were, like she had been crying for the two hours she was in her room.

Kendall, James, and Logan tried not to stare, but Carlos couldn't help it. Katie noticed this and started looking around the kitchen nervously. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"Um, Katie, would you like to watch some cartoons with us?" James asked to break the tension.

"Sure, why not?" Katie said as she started towards the orange couch. "What's on?"

"Tom and Jerry," Logan answered.

"Oh, ok," Katie said back.

She plopped down next to the guys on the couch and started staring at the TV screen. James, Carlos, and Logan did the same, but Kendall ignored the cartoon and started staring at the ceiling. He just couldn't get over what had happened with Katie in the lobby. Was this going to happen every time she went outside the apartment?

Kendall looked over at his sister. Why did this have to happen to them? What did they do to deserve all of this? Kendall couldn't come up with an answer no matter how hard he thought.

After ten minutes, Katie turned her head and saw Kendall just staring at her. She looked at him questionly, but said nothing. Kendall looked back with a look in his eye that Katie couldn't decipher.

All of a sudden, Kendall pulled Katie into a hug and wouldn't let her go. She hugged him back and closed her eyes. Kendall buried his face in Katie's neck and let the tears flow through.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kendall kept repeating over and over.

Katie just hugged him tighter. James, Logan, and Carlos stared at the scene in front of them, but knew better than to interrupt.

Kendall and Katie stayed in that position for another five minutes until Kendall pulled away and wiped his eyes dry. He looked at Katie apologetically.

"You know, Kendall," Katie began. "You hear about these types of things happening to these people and they never recover. They become terrified of everything and never leave their homes. I could choose to do that or I could choose to move on. They say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Well, that's what I intend to become—stronger. But in the end, it's not your choice, or Andy's choice, or anyone else's choice, it's mine. And I _choose_ not to let this be the thing that weighs me down."

Kendall stared at Katie. "But why did this have to happen to us? Why did it have to be us?"

"I honestly don't know, and I probably never will. For the rest of my life, I'm going to wonder why this happened, why it had to be me. I will never forget this, but I'm also not going to stop living my life. Sure, I'll stop and think twice before I do certain things- getting a ball from the bushes, going into a dark room alone- and a little part of me will always be afraid, but it won't stop me. And it shouldn't stop you either. It shouldn't stop any of you guys.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan only nodded their heads in response.

* * *

><p>Andy silently cursed to himself.<p>

All of his work, all of his pride, had been broken because of Katie Knight. She _chooses_ to move on? Andy decided right then and there that he would not give Katie the opportunity to move on with her pathetic life. He had a plan, and his plan would was foolproof. He would give the girl a little longer before he struck.

Andy smiled to himself, thinking what utter pain he was going to send Katie into.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you, but I find Andy to be COMPLETELY INSANE! Why can't he just move on too? Oh right, I'm making him do this… <strong>

**The next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the next day, but probably the day after tomorrow. I still haven't decided whether Andy will show up in the next chapter or the chapter after that. What do you guys want?**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had a basketball tournament all week. I'm here now though! But on another note, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazingly awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, didn't you hear? I bought Big Time Rush. Right now, they're hanging out in my living room. We're going to a movie later. In case you haven't noticed, I'm just kidding. I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

The week passed uneventfully after Katie's talk with Kendall. People stilled eyed Katie and acted a little wary when she was around, but for the most part, they stopped staring. Katie stilled had nightmares, but she kept them to herself and tried to stay out of everyone's way.

No one pressured Katie into talking about what really happened those tortuous two days, and for that she was grateful. It wasn't that Katie didn't trust her family enough to tell them what happened or she didn't think she herself could handle it; it was more for their sakes' than hers.

After the week passed, Gustavo made the boys return to work. Mrs. Knight went out looking for jobs and everything seemed to be returning to normal. But Katie knew better, she knew it was only a matter of time before Andy returned.

Katie tried not to let it stop her from living her life, but in the back of her mind she was constantly terrified. She never went anyway alone and always flinched at loud noises. She tried not to show how scared she truly was, but everyone noticed the way she flinched at the slightest thing or that frightened look in her eye. But no one knew what to do. Mrs. Knight, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all tried to talk to Katie about it, but every time they tried, Katie just responded by saying she was fine.

Another day passed and James decided that it was finally time to find out what was _really _bothering Katie. It was ten o'clock when Katie decided to go to bed and instead of staying and watching TV with the guys, he ignored the looks he got from his friends and followed her into her room. He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"James? What do you want?" Katie asked.

"I just want to talk," James calmly responded.

Katie eyed him suspiciously. "About what?"

"About you. And about what's been bothering you."

"Oh my gosh! How many times do I have to tell you guys that NOTHING IS WRONG?"

"Katie, we can all tell that something is wrong. Why do you feel that we can't tell us about it? Whatever it is, I'm sure we can help."

"That's the thing, James, you can't help! No one can help me!"

"We can still try."

Katie was taken aback by his answer. He was right. But at the same time, she didn't want to tell him anything. But it would feel so good just to talk to someone. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, he _could_ help.

"I'm so scared," Katie whispered.

"Of…?" James edged.

"Andy. He's going to come back, I just know it. He said he would, and he will."

"Katie, I know how afraid you are of him and I know you're afraid that he'll come back. I know that you're afraid he'll try to get to you again, and I know he promised he would. But there's one thing that you don't understand: me, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan will always protect you. We will do anything we need to in order to keep Andy away from you. I promise, no matter what happens, we will keep you safe and away from harm. I promise that even if something does happen, we will find a way to get you out of it."

"But you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. I will never know what it was like or what Andy is truly capable of. But I meant what I said. And have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"I guess not."

"That's right, I have kept every one. And I will keep this one."

"Thanks, James, really. It felt good to just talk to someone."

James smiled. "I'm always here for you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katie woke up and started her morning routine. She lay in bed for a few minutes before getting up and getting dressed. She brushed out her hair and went into the kitchen to get her breakfast.<p>

She opened the refrigerator and took out two eggs and milk, and a frying pan from the cabinet. She got a bowl and put the eggs, milk, and some salt and pepper into it. She mixed it up and put it into the frying pan. She put the frying pan onto the stove and turned the stove on.

Her scrambled eggs were just about ready when Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan came stumbling into the kitchen. They immediately perked up when they smelt the food cooking.

Katie saw their looks and knew where this was going. "No way, guys! These are my eggs! If you want some, you can cook them yourself!"

"But we don't know how," Carlos whimpered.

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

All four boys gave Katie their best puppy-dog face. "_Please!_" they all said together.

Katie let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but don't be expecting this every morning."

Katie got out more eggs and milk and started on her brothers' scrambled eggs while they sat on the couch watching cartoons. When the eggs were ready, she toasted some bread and brought it to the guys.

After their many thanks, they started devouring their breakfast. Carlos was done first, followed by Kendall, James, and finally Logan. But Katie ate hers slowly, savoring every bite. She knew from experience how precious a meal really was, even if the rest of the guys didn't.

The rest of the day was spent normally. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan spent four hours at Rocque Records and then went to the pool or lobby. Mrs. Knight was out and about, doing whatever it is she does. Katie didn't want to be alone, so she too went to the pool. She talked to all her normal friends and did what she would normally do.

Everything was like it was before Andy came into their lives. She hung out with the guys and played with her DS, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach, like something bad was bound to happen.

At six o'clock, Katie and the guys retired to apartment 2J. Mrs. Knight went out to get them a pizza for dinner, so it was just them in the apartment. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were playing some video game they had just got and Katie was just sitting on the couch watching them play.

Just then, the doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

"Who is it?" Katie called out.

"UPS. I have a delivery for… a Jennifer Knight?" said the voice behind the door.

None of the guys made an attempt for the door, so Katie sighed and made her way over. Before she opened the door, however, she looked through the peephole. Sure enough, she saw a man with his hat down low and sunglasses on, wearing a UPS uniform. For some reason, Katie had a feeling she shouldn't open the door, but she just shrugged it off and opened the door anyway.

"Hi," the man said. His voice sounded muffled. "Is your mom home?"

"No," Katie said warily. "But my older brother is here. Let me go get him, come inside."

The man stepped inside while Katie went to get Kendall.

"Kendall!" Katie called.

Kendall paused the game to look at her. "What is it, Katie?"

"There's a package for Mom that you have to sign for."

Kendall got up from the couch and followed Katie. James, Carlos, and Logan followed Kendall. The UPS guy gave him the clipboard and handed him a pen. Kendall signed his name and handed the clipboard back to the man.

The man studied the clipboard for a second before looking up. "The package's in the hall. I'll go get it."

The man went out into the hallway and came back with his back turned. Logan was just about to say something when he whipped around with a gun in his hand. Kendall instinctively put himself in front of Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan. He looked at the man with confused eyes. What was going on?

The man slowly took off his hat and sunglasses.

"Hello, Katie. Did you miss me?" Andy said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>What? Did you really think Andy wasn't going to come back? What fun would be in that? But we really needed to put some action back into the story, I think it was getting kind of boring… Please review! They make me so happy!<strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the encouragement! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Katie stared at Andy with a look of shock and disgust. Andy noticed this and laughed.

"What? Did you really think I wouldn't come back for you, Katie? I promised you I would, and I'm a man of my word."

Kendall scoffed. "I'm sure your mommy's so proud."

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall, I advise you keep your little mouth shut. We wouldn't want anything to happen to our little Katie, now would we?"

Kendall glared at him, but said nothing more.

"Now, come with me, Katie," Andy said calmly.

"No way, Andy. Just leave me alone. It's over. Do you hear me? It's over!" Katie almost screamed.

"Katie, we all know it isn't over, not by a long shot. It isn't over until I say it is."

"Please, Andy, just let me go. Please."

"Sorry, Katie, but you and I both know I always get what I want. I always win. Now, come here." Andy patted his gun as a warning to obey him.

Katie moved past Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan despite their protests and moved towards Andy. He smiled and tried to put his arm around her to lead her out of the apartment, but Katie moved.

She stared at him hard. "I'm not going with you."

"Katie, Katie, do want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Andy pointed his gun at the girl. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"I'm not scared of you," Katie stood her ground but her voice still shook a little.

"Perhaps you would be a bit more cooperative if something was on the line," Andy turned his gun to Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. They all froze. "Now, what is it going to be?"

Katie burst into tears when she saw the gun pointed at the boys. It took a minute to calm herself down, but when she did, she looked at Andy square in the eye. "Ok. I'll go with you. Just please, don't hurt them."

Andy lowered his gun and smiled. "I knew you would see it my way. All it takes is a little… _persuasion_."

Andy pushed Katie to the door and put the gun to her head, warning her not to do anything stupid.

She turned to look at her brothers. She studied their faces. Kendall had a look of raw anger towards Andy, not surprising. Carlos had his eyes shut tight, trying to block out everything that was happening. Logan looked deep in thought, attempting to come up with a plan or figure out just what to do. James looked straight at Katie. He looked into her eyes and mouthed, "I promise." Katie nodded her head slowly and walked out with the monster that held her hostage.

* * *

><p>"Ok, when exactly did he take her?" Lieutenant Sanchez asked Logan. He seemed to be the one who could offer the clearest answer.<p>

Logan looked at the clock. "I don't know. Maybe fifteen, twenty minutes ago?" They had called the police and Mrs. Knight immediately after the incident with Andy. Captain Montano and Lieutenant Sanchez were at the Palm Woods in ten minutes, followed by a crying Mrs. Knight.

"Ok, which way did he take her?" Lieutenant Sanchez asked.

"Um, I think he took her towards the stairs. Then out the back door, maybe?"

Lieutenant Sanchez motioned two officers over to him. "Go check out the security tapes of the back door. See if he took her that way." The officers nodded and hurried out of the apartment. Sanchez nodded to Logan and went over to Captain Montano to tell him what Logan had said.

Logan went over to the couch where the rest of the guys were sitting and plopped down. This was an absolute nightmare. How could they just let Andy get away? They pretty much just handed Katie over to him!

They were all thinking the same thing. The guilt they felt was too much to bear. That's when they all knew that they had to get Katie back. They didn't care if they had the polices' help or not, but either way, they were going to get Katie back. They all looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do, they just didn't know how yet.

"First thing's first, we need a plan. At least a basic one. If we're going to get Katie back, we need to be smart," Kendall said.

"But we don't even know where she is. That's what we need to figure out first," Logan logically said.

"Remember what Katie said at the hospital? This is all a game to Andy. And I'm pretty sure he's gonna want to make the game interesting. I have a feeling he's going to give us that information, so let's focus more on how to get her back," James advised.

"James is right. Let's not worry about location right now," Carlos agreed.

"Ok, any ideas? We need a good one, and this is our specialty. But this can't be like our other plans. We don't want to put Katie in any more danger," said Kendall.

"I have nothing," Carlos mumbled.

"Same here," sighed James.

"Me too," Logan admitted.

Kendall looked around. "Let's go in James' and my room. I have a feeling Mom and the police aren't willing going to let us do anything. We're on our own here."

The rest of the guys nodded and they all moved from the couch to Kendall and James' room. Kendall and James sat down on their beds. Logan took the chair for the computer desk and Carlos sat down on the floor.

"I have no idea what to do," Kendall whispered with his head down. The others looked at him in shock. Kendall was their leader, he always knew what to do. And now here he was, completely at a lost.

Logan was the first to snap of his shock. He patted Kendall's back. "It's ok. None of us do."

James pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, man, it takes all of us. One of us can't take Andy, and he knows that, but bring us together, and Andy won't know what hit him."

"Yeah, Kendall, we're going to take Andy down. It's not all up to you. It's ok to ask for help," Carlos said.

Kendall looked at his three best friends and smiled. "Thank you, really. I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't here."

"That's it!" James and Logan said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. But Kendall and Carlos just looked at them in confusion.

"_We_ have an idea,"Logan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you guys curious as to what the plan is? Well, do you guys have any suggestions? I have a pretty good idea to what it is, but if you have any good ideas, I'd love to hear them! If I use your idea, I'll be sure to give you credit. If you don't have any ideas, please review still! I love getting reviews!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviews and ideas! **

**Ok, this chapter was really hard to write. Don't ask me why, it just was. So, I'm sorry if some parts are weird or don't make sense…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Katie woke up with a start.

For a minute, she thought she was safe in her bed and what had happened was just a horrible nightmare. But when she looked around, the harsh reality of what had happened came flooding back to her. Katie looked around to get a bearing of her surroundings. She was tried to a wooded chair and was in something that looked like some sort of warehouse.

But where was Andy? He wouldn't have just left her here without talking to her. He was way too proud not to come and brag to Katie about what he did. Katie started looking around, half expecting him to jump out.

"Hello, Katie," said a voice behind her. Katie tried to turn her head, but the chair prevented her from doing so. The man walked over to where Katie could see him. It was Andy, of course. "How are you feeling? You're going to have a nasty bump on your head, but I couldn't let you stay awake and let you know where I was taking you. Where would the fun be in that?"

At the mention of her head, Katie noticed the dull, throbbing pain coming from the back of her head. But that wasn't her main focus at the moment. "What do you want, Andy? Money? I'll get you all the money you want, just let me go!"

"Oh, my dear, sweet Katie. Do you honestly think this is still about money?" Andy laughed and moved in closer to Katie so his face was almost touching hers. "This isn't about money at all. I want you to pay, and you will. I am going to cause you such pain for what you did to me, you're going to wish you were never born," he spat.

Now Katie understood everything. Andy wanted revenge, nothing more. "Revenge is a confession of pain, and it is always the weak pleasure of a small and narrow mind." **(1)**

If Andy was angered by Katie's response, he didn't show it. Instead he backed up and smiled. "Let's have a little fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you what I was going to do. Don't you remember? Allow me to refresh your memory. I am going to kill not only you, but what you love the most too. That's right. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan are going to die and you will watch. But first, we need to get them here, don't we?" Andy pulled out a phone. "Call them."

"No."

Andy edged closer to Katie. "I strongly advise that you listen to me."

"No."

Andy got closer still and pulled out a knife, the same knife that he used to hurt Katie not too long ago. "Say that again. I dare you."

Katie said nothing. She just stared at the knife Andy held in his hand. She looked up at him. That's when she realized there was no way out. She wouldn't be able to get out like she had last time. Andy had learned from his mistakes. "Ok." she whispered.

Andy untied her wrists and handed her the phone. "Call their cell phone. I don't want anyone else to know about this."

Katie called Kendall's cell phone and put it on speaker as Andy said. She waited as the phone rung and then was answered by a familiar voice. _"Hello?"_

"Kendall? It's Katie."

_"Katie! Are you ok? Where's Andy?"_

Andy grabbed the phone. "I'm right here, Kenny. Now, listen closely. We are at the You-Store-It warehouses on Central and 4th street. We're in warehouse number 407. Bring your little friends. Oh, and Kendall? Don't tell anyone else about this. We wouldn't want any more harm to come to Katie."

Andy hung up the phone and hit Katie in her side. While she was gasping in pain, he tied her back up to the chair and stood back and watched.

"Oh, how I've missed this," he said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Kendall looked at the phone. Andy had hung up. What did he mean by <em>more<em> harm? What has he done to her? Kendall looked at James, Carlos, and Logan.

"It's obviously a trap," Logan said.

"We're still going to go, aren't we?" Carlos said.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," James said.

"Logan, do you have the car keys?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded and pulled them out of his pocket. "We all know the plan?" James, Carlos, and Logan nodded. "Ok, now we just have to sneak out of here without anyone noticing."

"And how are we going to do that?" Logan asked.

Kendall got up and grabbed a large bouncy ball from the floor. He motioned his head, signaling the others to follow. He went over to the door and quietly opened it. He drew his arm back and threw the ball. Just as Kendall expected, the ball hit a lamp and smashed it into a thousand pieces. Mrs. Knight and all the police officers all rushed over to the lamp while the guys hurried out the door.

When they got to the lobby, they all congratulated each other, but quickly hurried out to the Big Time Rush Mobile. Logan got into the driver's seat with Kendall at shotgun and James and Carlos in the back.

Logan drove as fast as the law would let him to where the warehouses were located, last thing they needed right now was to get pulled over. It took about ten minutes to drive there and another two to get to the warehouse, since they parked across the street. They started scanning the warehouse numbers, looking for the dreaded number 407. After what seemed like forever, Carlos finally spotted it.

"Ok," Kendall said. "If any of you have any questions, you should ask them now."

Carlos raised his hand. "What do we do if something happens?"

Kendall sighed. "Grab Katie and run like you never had before."

"What if something happens to one of us?" Logan whispered.

"All of you guys need to promise me something right now," James said. The others nodded. "We do not leave anyone behind."

Everyone nodded their heads, yes.

"Ok," Kendall sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Andy was circling Katie in her chair. He was looking very impatient.<p>

"Where are they?" he hissed.

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "How am I supposed to know?"

He slapped Katie across the face. "You treat me with respect."

"Wouldn't that mean I would have to respect you in the first place?"

Andy got in very close to Katie. "Do you really want to go there, Katie?" He pulled out his knife and put it in front of Katie's face. "Do you?"

"No," Katie whispered.

"No, what?"

"No, sir."

"Much better. Now, let's hope your 'brothers' get here soon. We wouldn't want any… any _accidents_ to happen."

All of a sudden, there was loud sound coming from the door. Katie and Andy turned their heads and watched as a shadow came from outside. It was so dark, they couldn't tell who it was exactly. The shadow came from the dark and walked into the light. It was Logan and Kendall. _But where are the rest of the guys?_ Katie thought to herself.

"Hello, Kendall," Andy said. "I'm so happy to see you. And Logan. But I believe I said to bring _all_ of your friends. Did I not?"

"James and Carlos wouldn't come," Kendall said.

Katie was now officially confused. Of course James and Carlos would come. James promised her he would, and he has never broken a promise. Her confusion was quickly replaced by hurt. James had lied to her.

Andy looked at the two suspiciously. Andy was in a position so that he could see both Katie and Logan and Kendall. That would not do. The two boys started turning so that Andy would have to choose which one to watch. Andy chose Logan and Kendall, since they weren't the ones tied to a chair. Logan and Kendall started moving so that if Andy followed them, his back would be turned to Katie. And it worked.

"What do you want from us, Andy?" Kendall said with hatred evident in his voice.

"You know what I want. I want you to suffer like I did," Andy smirked.

"You're crazy," Logan said.

Katie was taken aback by this remark. Logan was not usually the one who said those things. That was Kendall's job. And Kendall was not the one who asked what they could do. That was Logan's job. In fact, neither of them was acting like they normally would at all. Usually, James and Carlos would be there too. That's when Katie realized what they were doing. They were stalling. But for what?

While Logan and Kendall were keeping Andy's attention focused on them, James and Carlos snuck around the back of the warehouse. They were looking for another door or window of some sort. They saw the back door and prayed to God that it was unlocked. James pulled on it. It was.

James and Carlos snuck in as quietly as they possibly could. They looked around and saw Katie tied to a chair and Andy with his back to her. _So far, so good, _they thought to themselves. They looked over to Logan and Kendall. Neither looked at them, but Kendall scratched the back of his neck. That was their signal.

James and Carlos went quickly, but quietly over to where Katie was sitting. Katie had a look of surprise and confusion when she saw them. James put his finger to his mouth, signaling her to stay quiet. Carlos got out a pocket knife and started cutting the ropes off her wrists. In a matter of seconds, the ropes were off and Katie slowly rose from the chair. She resisted letting out a gasp of pain due to the bruising along her side.

She followed James and Carlos over to the back door when Carlos tripped and fell, making a loud, crashing noise.

Andy's head whipped around and saw James trying to help Carlos off the floor, and Katie with her arms around her stomach in obvious pain.

"Now, now, now, aren't we the sneaky ones?" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Well, two can play at this game."

Logan and Kendall yelled at them to run, but before they had a chance to do so, Andy pulled out his gun and fired a shot straight at James, Carlos, and Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! A cliffhanger! I know you guys love those… So, it wasn't that bad, was it? I think considering the writer's block I had, it's pretty good. But I want to know what you think. So please review! They make me so happy!<strong>

**(1) "Revenge is a confession of pain" _Latin Proverb_**

**"Revenge is the weak pleasure of a small and narrow mind" ****_Decimus Junius Juvenal_** ****


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! I got a lot! You have no idea what each and every review meant to me! So if you reviewed on my last chapter or any before that (and you know who you are), this chapter is for you!**

**BTRlover98, you are awesome! You have given me so many reviews! I'm pretty sure you've commented on every one! Either way, you're amazing and I would like to say a special thank you to you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Big Time Rush…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Katie could hear Logan and Kendall screaming and she could feel James and Carlos tense up and freeze, but all her attention was focused on the bullet coming their way.

Everything seemed to go slow motion when Andy shot his gun.

She knew the bullet was coming straight for her, but for some reason, she just couldn't move. They say when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes, but that didn't happen to Katie. All she could see was what she hasn't done yet. Graduating from business school, becoming a manger for hundreds of Hollywood stars… But when Katie thought about it, that wasn't all that she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to fall in love, get married, and maybe even have children of her own. After all, isn't that what everyone wants in the end?

Katie closed her eyes, bracing herself for the bullet. But it didn't come. Instead, she heard a scream of pain coming from in front of her. Katie slowly opened one eye, then the other. What she saw made her mouth open in shock.

James had moved from his spot next to Katie to in front of her. He was clutching his bicep and a red stain was surrounding where he was clutching. James had taken the bullet for Katie.

Katie moved over to James and put her arm around him. "James! Why would you do that, James? You're so _stupid_!"

James gave a small smile. "But I… I p-promised you."

Katie just stared at him. Katie knew that when he said he would do anything, he meant it, but she had no idea that he would really do _anything._ Even take a bullet for her.

Katie started crying. She didn't want to, but she was just so touched that someone would do that for her. "Thank you," she whispered. "You saved my life."

"No, I d-didn't."

"Yes, you did. That bullet would have hit me right in my chest. And it would have it yours if you hadn't have turned so your arm was in front."

"K-Katie, I promised you th-that I would do a-anything to p-protect you. Have I ever b-broken a promise?"

Just then, Carlos snapped out of his shock and moved over to his best friend. He was on the verge of tears. "Are you ok, James?"

James stared at him. "I'm f-fine."

Katie resisted the urge to smack the back of his head. "No, you're not! You have a bullet in your arm! Carlos, we need to get him help!"

Carlos looked over to Logan and Kendall. Kendall was just staring at them, wearing a look of relief for Katie, worry for James, and anger towards Andy. Logan had tears streaming down his face and looked more broken then he ever had before. Carlos glanced to Andy and what he saw made him madder than he ever had been before.

Andy actually looked _proud. Proud_ of what he had done to poor James. _Proud _of the pain he was causing this family. Carlos slowly got up and walked over to Andy. He stared at him right in the face and, without saying a word, drew his arm back and punched him right in the nose. Andy fell back, holding his nose. Judging by the pain in his hand, Carlos was sure that he broke Andy's nose.

"That's what you get, creep! What? Is Katie not enough? You have to hurt James too? Well, now it's your turn to be hurt!" Carlos screamed in his face.

Logan and Kendall made their way over to James and Katie while Carlos continued to scream at Andy, who was withering in his pain. They knelt by James who was now closing his eyes as tight as they would go, in an effort to block out the pain.

"Hold on, buddy. We're going to get you out of here," Logan said as he began ripping off pieces of his shirt and tying it around the wound to stop the bleeding.

While Logan was doing this, Kendall grabbed James by the shoulders and turned him so they were face-to-face. "Thank you, James," Kendall whispered. "Thank you so much."

James just nodded; he was too weak to say anything.

After a few minutes, Carlos stopped screaming at Andy and Andy recovered from the blow to his nose. He got up, still holding his nose, and walked over to Carlos. "That hurt, boy, it really did. And I'm going to make you regret it."

Carlos expected Andy to hurt him, but instead went over to Katie and threw her so she was lying on her stomach. He pulled out his knife.

Andy took the knife and made a long stride down her back. "This is because of Logan." He ignored her cries of pain and made another one. "This is because of Kendall." He made yet another one. "This is because of James." Andy made one more, one that was longer and deeper than the others. "And _this_ is because of Carlos."

Katie was now screaming in pain. The blood was dripping onto the floor. Andy laughed and kicked her aside. Carlos ran over to her.

"Oh, Katie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I am so sorry!" Carlos yelled while holding her.

"It's ok, Carlos. It's ok," Katie whispered.

Kendall stared at Katie. He had a look that was filled with sorrow. That's when he knew this had to end. This was going to end tonight. He slid out his cell phone, careful not to let anyone see. He traced his fingers over the dial pad and pressed the desired numbers.

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

Kendall didn't respond. Instead, he let Andy do the talking. He just needed a little help. "Andy, why are you doing this?"

"Haven't we been over this, Kendall? I WANT YOU TO PAY!" Andy was beginning to get frustrated, but he tried to calm down. "And by the looks of James and Katie, I'd say that it's working."

"But why here? Why the _You-Store-It_ on _Central and 4th street_ in _warehouse number 407_?" Carlos and Logan got what Kendall was trying to do by now.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"I just think that kidnapping Katie and hurting her and us won't work," Kendall said, loudly enough so the lady on the phone could hear him.

"I think this is just the way to do things," Andy said as he edged closer to Kendall. "And I'll show you." He slapped Kendall across the face, so hard that blood started coming from his nose. He did the same to Logan and Carlos.

"That's enough, Andy," Logan said, his voice low. Kendall pressed end on the phone. The lady had more than enough information. "You have done enough."

Andy chuckled. "So now Mister Doctor Boy is going to tell me what to do, is he?"

Logan got up from next to James, who was now extremely pale. "That's right. Because Mister Doctor Boy and everyone else here is more a man than you'll ever be." Katie tried to tell him to stop, but she was too weak from loss of blood. Logan continued. "It's safe to say that you are nothing more than a coward, a greedy coward. You have nothing in this life, so you have to cause the same fate to everyone around you. Well, I say that it's 'bout time you stop."

"Make me."

"I will."

Just then, Andy froze as sirens filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! It looks like Logan has had enough of Andy! Same with Carlos! And Kendall! I feel kind of bad for shooting James though… But, he did promise Katie to protect her no matter what… What did you guys think? Please review and tell me!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I would just like to say how much you guys rock! I have 74 reviews! That is great! You are all so amazing!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Really? Apparently I do. I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Andy stared at the group in shock. "You called the cops?"

They all shook their heads, no.

"Don't play dumb with me! Who did it? Who called the police?"

No one made any moves.

Andy pulled out his gun. "I'll ask one more time. Who called the police?"

After a few moments of silence, Kendall stood up. "I did."

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny, why would you do that? Are you not having fun? I sure am."

"You are insane."

"I would watch my mouth if I were you. Judging by Katie and James' face, they don't have much longer. And they made such a mess."

Kendall shuddered when he mentioned James or Katie dying. But he promised James that no one would be left behind. And that included him.

All of a sudden, a shout was heard from outside. _"Police! Come out with your hands on your head!"_

Andy head snapped to the entrance. He could not let them escape. He could not let them win. He had to do something, something that would make change Katie's life forever. Or perhaps even end it. He had an idea, on that was bound to fail, but he still had to try. "Go, just go."

"What?" Carlos asked, amazed. "You're just letting us go?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it? Hurry, before I change my mind."

Kendall wasn't convinced, but Logan decided to take the chance. He and Kendall started helping James up while Carlos took care of Katie. They started heading towards the door with Kendall, James, and Logan in front. They were just at the door when Andy came running up from behind. He pushed Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan outside and pulled Katie in. He bared the door shut.

The police ran over to the four boys. An officer who they didn't recognize was the first to approach them. "Is everyone-" He stopped when he took a look at James. "What happened?"

"Andy shot him and he cut Katie all over her back, really bad, and she's still in there!" Carlos shouted at him.

"Ok, just calm down, son. First thing's first, we need to get this one to a hospital."

James shook his head. "I'm n-not leaving without K-Katie."

"James, you need to get to the hospital. You're losing so much blood," Logan said in his doctoral voice.

"N-no, I'm not l-leaving."

The officer threw his hands in the air. "I don't have time for this! I have a girl in there! If you just have to stay, then stay! But all of you need to step to the side and let me do my job!"

All four boys gave him ugly glares, but did as they were told. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos all help James over to the ambulance where he could at least get looked at by the paramedics. The officer spoke into his radio, saying something about needing more men.

* * *

><p>Katie stared at Andy, her eyes filled with hatred and rage. Andy chuckled.<p>

"Just let me go, Andy, just let it go," Katie said.

"You know me better than that, Katie," Andy said sweetly. "I don't let anything go. Ever."

Katie made an attempt towards the door, but was stopped by Andy. "Please, Andy, I just want to go home."

"Don't we all?"

"Then why don't you? Why don't you just go home and move on? Why do you have to drag this on?"

Andy just shook his head. "I don't have to tell you."

"Please, Andy! I don't deserve this!"

"Oh, but you do, Katie. You and your brothers deserve everything you have gotten. And I'm not done yet."

Katie's eyes started darting around the room. She had to get out, but how? Suddenly, her eyes fell upon something that just might work. Andy's gun. She started edging towards it while Andy rambled on about something or other. She heard the police shouting and them trying to break the doors down, but her attention was focused on the gun. Her lifeline.

When she got close enough, she lunged at the gun with one swift movement. She pointed the gun at Andy and he just stared at it. Then he raised his knife.

"Go ahead, Katie, shoot me," he said calmly. "I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"Leave me alone."

"Where is the fun in that?"

Andy started moving closer and closer to Katie, and she shuddered with every step he took. As he got closer, she pulled the gun up and focused it on Andy. It was more of a threat than a promise, Katie wasn't sure she could really kill a person, even if that person was Andy.

Andy was almost on top of her now. She was shaking with fright.

"Go away! I'm warning you! I'll shoot!" Katie screamed.

"You and I both know you won't," Andy snickered. "But we both know that I will." Andy raised his knife and brought it down as hard as he could into Katie stomach. She gasped and moved her hands to where the knife lay. At the same time, she shot her gun up at the man who ruined her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter is pretty short, isn't it? I'm sorry, but I really think I needed to end the chapter here. What did you guys think of it? Please review and tell me!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, hey, hey! How's everyone doing? I'm doing great, especially considering how much response I've gotten for this story! But seriously, you guys rock! Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I don't own Big Time Rush… Too bad, huh?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan's heads snapped towards the warehouse when they heard the gunshot. They heard screams filled with pain, but they couldn't tell who was making them.

It took the group a moment to fully comprehend what had happened. When it did, they imagined the worst. They imagined Andy shooting Katie, her last moments filled with pain. They imagined the worst thing they possibly could: Katie dying.

Kendall was the first to break down, which surprised everyone else. Kendall was always the one who held everyone together. He was the one never cried, who never was vulnerable. And now here he was, sobbing with everything he has. Logan and Carlos put their arms around him while James tried to. Within seconds, they too were crying for Katie.

The police kept screaming at Andy. They kept trying to break down the door. They couldn't be stupid, they had to be careful, Katie was still in there, at the hands of Andy Robertson.

* * *

><p>Katie watched as blood soaked through Andy's shirt. She had shot him in his stomach, and he knelt to the ground almost immediately. Finally, Katie snapped out her shock at what she had just done and tried to scoot away. But Andy wouldn't have it.<p>

Andy grabbed Katie by her hair and pulled her back. He wrapped his hands around her throat and started to squeeze. She gasped, but after that could take no more breaths.

Andy continued to squeeze her throat and made his grip stronger with every passing second. But just as Katie was about to pass out, Andy's grip loosened and eventually stopped all together.

Katie started gasping and coughing and taking in as much air as she possibly could. She found herself kneeling on the ground, her hands around her neck.

It was after she finally recovered that she looked over to Andy. He was on the ground, with his eyes closed and hands on the gun wound. Katie slowly inched over to him and touched his hand. It was cold. She touched his face and found that to be cold too. She traced her fingers along her face, her eyes filled with compassion.

It didn't matter who Andy was or what he had done to her. He was still a person. He was someone's son, someone's brother, someone's cousin, someone's uncle. He still had feelings and felt pain. No one deserved to die, not even someone as evil as Andy. And as Katie traced his face and held his hand, she realized that she did this. She killed Andy Robertson.

Suddenly, Katie jumped up, ignoring the pain that came from her back. She stared at the body and her breathing became more ragged and hard. She couldn't get enough air. Katie began to panic and realized she was hyperventilating. She remembered a time when Logan told her what to do if this ever happened. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She tried to calm herself and started thinking of her family, of happy times they've had together. It seemed to work.

Katie opened her eyes and forced herself to look at Andy. She could feel the blood coming from her back and side, and she could feel bruises starting to form along her neck. She knew she needed to get out and get help, but she just couldn't move.

_I killed a man, I killed a man, I killed a man,_ she kept thinking to herself. Katie felt guilt so hard that it actually made her chest hurt. Not only did she kill Andy, but she caused James to get shot. She caused Kendall, Carlos, and Logan to get hit. She caused her mother worry beyond belief. She ruined everyone's life, including her own.

That's when Katie lost it. She cried harder than she ever had before in her entire life. She sobbed for Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Mrs. Knight, herself, even Andy. She cried and cried and cried.

Finally, after about ten minutes, she stopped. Katie looked around and decided to that she had to get out of the warehouse, the walls felt like they were closing in on her. She walked over to the door, despite the pain it caused, and tried to move the bar. It was difficult because she was shaking so bad, but somehow she managed to do it.

About ten police officers came running up to her, guns raised. Katie put her arms in front of her face. She felt a large hand cup her shoulder.

"Katie? It's ok, I'm here to help you," said a deep voice that she did not recognize. "But first, you need to tell me something. Where is Andy?"

Katie put her arms down and pointed a shaking finger towards the warehouse. The police man motioned his head to the warehouse and a few officers ran inside.

"Is Andy alive?" he asked quietly.

Katie shook her head, no.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

It took Katie a minute to answer. "He-he st-stabbed me and I shot him. He tried to s-strangle me. I killed him, I actually k-killed him."

The officer knelt down to her level. "It's ok, Katie. You did what you had to do to protect yourself and your family. You did nothing wrong."

"Where are my brothers?"

The man led her over to the ambulances where she was greeted by all four of her brothers. They all hugged her and cried on her, they kept telling her how relieved they were.

All of a sudden, she was whooshed away and placed in the ambulance while James was placed in the other one. Kendall went with Katie, Carlos went with James, and Logan drove the Big Time Rush Mobile since he was the only one who legally could. They had already called Mrs. Knight and she was going to meet them at the hospital.

Logan couldn't keep his hands steady on the wheel. They just couldn't stop shaking. All Logan could think about was the blood, all the blood. There was so much blood. Between James and Katie, there was enough blood to fill a small bucket. He could see James' frail and weak figure, and Katie's shaking form.

He still didn't know just what happened in the warehouse between Katie and Andy, but he could tell by one look on her face that it wasn't good. Katie was obviously shaken, but why? He only heard fragments of what the police were saying. Something about someone being dead, maybe? It obviously wasn't Katie, so it had to be Andy. But what happened? Is that what caused Katie to appear so shaken?

Logan didn't even realize he pulled into the hospital parking lot until he parked and turned off the engine. But he didn't get out immediately. Instead, he sat in the car for a moment with his head back.

Andy may be dead, but this wasn't over, that he knew for sure. It was going to be a long road of recovery for Katie, one that Logan vowed to be there for her no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Good? Bad? Ok? Too mushy? Not mushy enough? I personally think it's pretty decent, not my best, but not my worst either. But what do you guys think? Please review and tell me! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! Here is CHAPTER 20! What a milestone! It seems like just yesterday I posted Chapter 1. I'm so happy for all the encouragement I've gotten! You are all so AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Logan ran into the hospital and scanned the waiting room. He saw Mrs. Knight, Carlos, and Kendall sitting in a chair, looking very distraught.

"What's going on?" Logan practically screamed when he got over to the rest of the group.

"No one's told us anything," Kendall said sadly.

Mrs. Knight whimpered and Kendall pulled her into a hug. Logan and Carlos followed and hugged her too. They held her for about five minutes before she pulled away and dried her eyes. Logan took a seat next to her.

For the next hour, all they did was sit. They sat and thought and worried. Finally, a doctor came out, studying a clipboard.

"James Diamond?" he asked as he looked up.

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Mrs. Knight all stood up. "That's us."

If the doctor seemed surprised by such a large group, he showed no signs of it. "All right, as you know, James was shot in his bicep. He lost a lot of blood, but we were able to get him stable. We weren't, however, able to remove the bullet as it is too deep. In order to remove it, we would have to perform surgery. But we need permission from a parent or guardian."

Mrs. Knight walked over to him. "I'm his guardian."

"All right, I just need you to sign some paperwork. Would you please come with me?"

"Of course." She turned to the boys. "I'll be right back. Come get me if Katie's doctor comes out." With that, she left with the doctor.

The three boys all looked at each other. Surgery? Was it really that serious? Logan shook his head and Carlos let out a small whimper.

"Does anyone know what happened to Andy?" Kendall said, barely above a whisper.

"I heard pieces of what the police were saying. I think he's dead," Logan responded.

Carlos head snapped over to Logan. "What happened?"

"I have no idea. But did any of you notice how shaken and traumatized Katie was? Whatever happened in there wasn't good," Logan said.

Kendall buried his head in his hands. "I can't do this."

Carlos put a hand on his back. "Hey, man, it's going to be ok. We're all in this together, right? We have to be here for Katie and James though. We can't let them go through this alone."

Logan stared at Carlos. Everyone thought he was a screw up, but looking at how he comforted Kendall, Logan saw that wasn't true at all. Should the situation demand it, Carlos could mature in an instant.

After a second, Kendall lifted his head and shook Carlos' hand away. Carlos gave a small smile, knowing he didn't mean anything by it. Just then, Mrs. Knight returned and sat down next to her boys.

"Did Katie's doctor come out while I was gone?" she asked with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"No," Logan said sadly.

Mrs. Knight nodded her head slightly and looked away. She brought her hand to her eye, but refused to cry. She had to be strong for Katie.

Doctor Ackers walked into the waiting room. "Mrs. Knight?" she said softly.

Mrs. Knight jumped up. "Doctor Ackers! How is Katie? Is she going to be ok?"

"Katie has severe cuts on her back that required stitches, about 200 of them to be exact. Also, she has a knife wound on her side which required 50 stitches. She has severe bruising along her neck which we think was caused by Andy trying to… trying to strangle her. She also has cuts and bruises all along the rest of her body."

Mrs. Knight, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan just stared at her. All that had happened to their little Katie? Did Andy really try to _strangle_ her?

"May we… may we see her?" Kendall managed to spit out.

"Yes, of course. I should warn you that she's on a high amount of morphine, so she's probably sleeping. We'll be sure to move James into her room when he's out of surgery."

Kendall nodded and the group made their way to Katie's room. When they reached it, they didn't open the door right away, however. They waited a moment, looking at each other, until finally Carlos turned the knob and they all walked in.

Logan was the first one to walk in. Just as Doctor Acker had said, Katie was asleep. But when Logan took a closer look, he could see the bruises around her neck and he gave a small gasp. Kendall and Carlos had the same reaction.

But Mrs. Knight ran over to her daughter's side. She grabbed her hand and started rubbing it with her thumb. "Katie, honey, I'm here. Don't worry, baby, I'm not leaving you."

Katie stirred, but did not wake up from her slumber. So, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan joined her.

"Everything is ok, Katie. It's ok to wake up," Logan whispered.

"Yeah, Katie, it's ok," Carlos chimed in.

But Kendall said nothing. He just stared at Katie with a look that neither Logan nor Carlos had ever seen before. It was a strange combination of sorrow, worry, guilt, and fear.

They stayed in that position for an hour. They whispered things to her and held her hands. They didn't move at all until they heard the door open from behind them. They turned and saw the doctor that was treating James in the doorway. They all walked over to him.

"How's James?" Carlos asked immediately.

The doctor smiled. "The surgery went well. We got the bullet removed and I have some nurses preparing him to come in here. But I see that I have introduced myself properly." The doctor stuck out his hand. "I am Doctor William Marshall."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Logan. That's Kendall and Carlos, and over there is Katie," Logan said politely.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Logan. You too, Kendall and Carlos."

Kendall and Carlos smiled.

"Doctor Marshall? Um, when exactly will James be up here?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Oh, yes, my apologies, Mrs. Knight. James should be up here in maybe ten minutes. No more than twenty."

"Ok, thank you."

"No problem. I'll be back in a little while to check on James. And I'm sure Natalie will be here soon to check on Katie," Doctor Marshall said as he left the room.

"Who's Natalie?" Carlos asked, clearly confused.

"That's Doctor Ackers' first name, Carlos," Kendallc huckled.

Carlos' cheeks flushed. "Oh, right, I forgot."

"Figures," Logan mumbled under his breath.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Carlos said as turned to face Logan.

"Oh, nothing," Logan said innocently.

"Ok, you know what-"

"Guys," Kendall said, feeling frustrated. They didn't stop. "Guys!"

Logan and Carlos turned to face him. "This really isn't the time or place," Kendall said.

Logan glared at Carlos and Carlos pouted his lip, but neither said anything more.

They all sat around, talking for another fifteen minutes before they heard a knock and the door opening. They turned and saw two male nurses pulling in a bed.

"James!" the three boys yelled at the same time.

The nurses placed the boy on the second bed in the hospital room and left, giving smiles to the boys. They all ran over to him.

"James?" Kendall asked.

James stared at Kendall. He was still groggy from the surgery and couldn't fully comprehend what they were saying.

"What?" James said, his words partly slurred.

"James? Can you hear us?" Logan asked.

James let out a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?" Carlos asked.

James laughed again. "He said James."

"So?"

James was laughing hard now. "_My_ name is James!"

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan started laughing too. After a few moments, the laughing died down and Carlos turned to Logan. "Why is he acting like that?"

"It's the medicine they gave him for the surgery. It's making him act loopy," Logan said back.

"Oh. How long will he act like this?"

"Hard to say, it could go on for a couple more minutes or a little longer than that. He might just go to sleep though."

They turned back to James who was now staring at the bandage around his arm. He poked it and started laughing again, for reasons only known to him. It lasted for a few more minutes before he yawned and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Not very exciting. And not very well written in my opinion. But in my defense, I got some serious writer's block at about the time they went into Katie's room. Enough of my talking tough, tell me what you thought of it!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey there! I don't really have anything to say, so…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

James woke up half an hour later, only to be made fun of by his three supposedly best friends. He gave them a smug smile and shrugged it off, knowing they were just joking around with him.

But after they got their jokes in, all three boys were extremely worried about James. They acted like every little touch would send him into a coma and James hated it. Sure, he was a little beat up, but he would be fine, right? It was just a bullet in the arm, Katie had it much worse.

Logan was trying to fluff James' pillows for when James pushed him away. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan looked at him in shock.

"Will you guys just stop?" James almost yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked, questionably.

"I appreciate your concern, but you guys are smothering me! I am fine, I don't need your help."

"But you are not fine, James! You had a bullet in your arm! You just came out of surgery! Let us help you!" Logan said.

"Logan, I've been hurt before! And have I ever needed help? No! Because I can do it on my own!"

"You've never been hurt like this though! Back at the warehouse when I was holding you, I… I was so scared. I mean, you were just so pale and you were shaking and you couldn't speak… I just want you to get better."

"Logan, I know you were scared, I was too. And I promise if I need help, I'll ask one of you. But right now, I don't need it."

"Ok, but you better tell me if you need help."

James smiled. "Of course I will, Logie."

* * *

><p>"Boys! I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be right back!" Mrs. Knight called as she left the room.<p>

"Bye, Mom," Kendall said as he looked over to Katie. It had been a good three hours since they had first came into the room, and she still hadn't woken up.

But what Kendall didn't know was that Katie had been awake for the past half hour. But she didn't open her eyes and kept her breathing calm to make it appear that she was sleeping.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see her brothers. It was that she didn't want to take one look at them and lose it. She didn't feel like talking, and she really didn't feel like having her brothers pity her.

Plus, did she really deserve them? After everything that she has put them through, did she really deserve their support? She put them through incredible pain, both physically and emotionally.

She destroyed their lives in so many ways. The media was having a field day with this and they haven't recorded a song in over a month. The worst thing though, is what she did to James. She made him get hurt. She saw what he went through; she saw the pain he was in.

Katie took a deep breath to calm herself, which she instantly regretted. She felt all eyes turn to her and knew she would have to open her eyes.

So she did. And immediately wished she hadn't. The looks her brothers had were something that she would never forget. They had such guilt and anger and worry… and so much _sadness._

"Um, hi, Katie," Carlos said warily.

Katie didn't answer. But she did feel the pain in her side that was almost unbearable. She closed her eyes and lifted up the blankets she had on her. She slowly lifted up her gown and opened her eyes.

She saw a straight line across her side which was being held together by stitches. All of a sudden, the memories came rushing back to her. The knife, the gun, _all of the blood._ There was so much blood. Remembering it made Katie's stomach churn and rumble and after a minute, she knew what was coming next.

Katie leaned over to the side of her bed and threw up everything that could possibly be in her stomach onto the hospital floor.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan ran over to her. Kendall and Carlos held her hands and Logan rubbed circles on her back. When she finished she lay back down and sighed.

"Do you feel better now?" Logan asked.

Katie didn't answer.

"Katie, did you hear him?" Kendall said.

Katie said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked, worry evident in his usually cheerful voice.

Katie just sat there.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan looked at each other. What was wrong? Why wasn't she talking to them? Did they do something wrong? They hadn't the slightest idea what was wrong, but they didn't have much time to dwell on it. Just then, Mrs. Knight came rushing in, coffee cup in hand.

"Katie!" she yelled when she saw her daughter was awake. She rushed over to her side. "How you doing, sweetie?"

Katie stared at her as tears formed in her eyes, but refused to fall. "Mooooom!" Katie whined as she dug her head into her shoulder and cried. Mrs. Knight stroked her hair and whispered things into her ear. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Katie stopped and fell asleep.

Kendall stared at her. What was going on with Katie?

* * *

><p>After visiting hours were over, and everyone went home, James stared at the ceiling. He was counting the tiles that lined the roof. He was at number fifty when he heard a small moan from the bed next to him.<p>

"Katie?" he asked.

No answer. What a surprise.

"Katie, please talk to me."

Silence.

James let out a defeated sigh and went back to his tile counting. But he couldn't concentrate as hard as before. All that was on his mind was Katie. Something was obviously wrong, but how could they help if the one in pain wouldn't even talk to them?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's obvious Katie is going to have some issues for a while. I feel kind of bad for both James and Katie. But I don't feel too bad, after all, I was the one who did this to them…<strong>

**Please review! Each review makes my day! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for all your reviews and encouragement! You know, I am SO close to 100 reviews, so if you guys can team together or something and get to 100 reviews, I would be the happiest person IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, blah, blah, blah…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

The next day, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Mrs. Knight all came running in as soon visiting hours started.

Kendall gave James a hopeful glance, his eyes asking if Katie talked to him, but James just shook his head, no. Kendall gave him a small, sad smile.

"Hi Katie," Kendall said weakly. "How you feeling?"

No answer.

Kendall sighed, feeling more hurt than he ever had before. It really hurt that Katie refused to talk to him. They had always had a special relationship, a unique bond. And Katie refusing to talk to him made him feel like everything they had went through was for nothing.

Katie wasn't trying to hurt anyone. But every time she looked at the guys, the memories came flushing back, the guilt hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't take it. Her not talking to them was for both them and her. She didn't deserve to talk to them. She had ruined their life, and this was her punishment.

The rest of the day went on as it normally would. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan sat around, joking with James, trying to talk to Katie with no success. Mrs. Knight wasn't able to stay the whole day, she had some business issues to take care of.

Finally, towards the end of the day, Kendall snapped. After silence was what Carlos' got for an answer to whether Katie wanted to watch cartons, Kendall whipped around and gave Katie the ugliest stare he possibly could.

"What is your problem!" he spat at her. "I don't know what we did, but not telling us is just… it's just _mean._"

Katie stared at him. "I-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! If I'm not good enough to talk to you, so be it, but you don't have to be such a brat about it!"

Katie just stared at her brother. But Kendall didn't stop.

"You are such a brat! I realize this is hard on you, but it's hard on us too! We want to talk to you, but you refuse! What did we do? Huh? What did we do that was oh so very bad?"

Katie stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"That's what I thought. You're nothing but a brat," Kendall said, a bit calmer now.

Katie was about to say something, but it just came out as a whimper. All she could think about was that Andy had said just that about her, that she was nothing more than a brat. That's when Katie lost it. She put her head in her hands and started sobbing. Hard.

Immediately, Kendall felt guilty. He tried to pull her in a hug and apologize, but Katie pushed him away and cried even harder.

Kendall's own eyes filled with tears. "Katie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it-"

"Please," Katie said in between her sobs. "Just go!"

"What?"

"LEAVE!"

Kendall gave her a regretful look and turned to leave. But not before he looked at his three best friends. The looks he saw were anger, confusion, and pity. He would never forget them.

After Kendall left, Logan and Carlos gave James a look that said _take care of this, _and left to pursuit Kendall.

"Katie?" James said when Carlos and Logan left. His voice was soft and comforting. "Please talk to me."

"I-I'm so s-sorry," Katie said, gasping because she was crying so hard.

"Katie, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, you hear me?"

"But, but I've been a brat. Andy thought so, Kendall does, everybody."

James stared at this poor girl. She had been through so much, yet she was still so young. James carefully eased himself out of the hospital bed and made his way over to Katie. He sat down on her bed and pulled her into a hug. She turned her head onto his shoulder. "Listen to me, Katie. You are not a brat. You have been so strong and selfless in every way. You mean so much to all of us. If you didn't, do you really think we would have come after you? Do you think I would have taken this bullet for just anyone? No, but I would do it for you. You aren't like a little sister to me, you are my little sister. And you always will be."

"I haven't been selfless."

"Why's that?"

"_I _killed Andy. It was _me!_ I killed a man! I took a life! I ruined your life, Logan's, Carlos', Kendall's, and I ended Andy's. I haven't been talking to you because I don't deserve to!"

"Katie, you could never ruin our life. Without you, our life would be lifeless. And I know that you wish you didn't… kill Andy. I know that it's so hard to know what you did. But you did not do anything wrong. You did what you had to do save yourself. You've done no wrong."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who did it."

"You're right, I have no idea what it's like. But you said you want to move on. To do that, you have to forgive yourself first. Once you do that, everything else will fall into place."

Katie looked at James and nodded her head. "I'll try."

"That's all we can ask of you."

* * *

><p>"Kendall!" Logan called. Kendallwas fast walking down the hall, and completely ignoring Logan and Carlos.<p>

Kendall just kept going down the hall. He was heading towards the elevator. If he got inside them, he could go anywhere in the whole hospital and Logan and Carlos would never catch up to him.

Logan realized this and broke out into a sprint. Kendall did the same, but Logan was much faster. He caught up to Kendall and grabbed his arm.

"What is your problem?" Logan yelled atKendall.

"I don't know, ok? I, I was frustrated and, and mad…" Kendall said sadly.

"Kendall, right now, Katie is at a painful and vulnerable place. She needs us right now. And if she doesn't want to talk, then just let her." By now, Carlos had caught up to them.

"I know, Logan. I don't know what's wrong. I don't know."

Carlos turned Kendall so they were face to face. "What you did was horrible. But you've done worse. And Katie always forgives you, right?" Kendall nodded his head. "Right, all you need to do is apologize."

Kendall stared at him with lifeless eyes. "But what if she doesn't? Sooner or later she's not going to forgive me."

"You'll never know unless you try."

"What you really need to do is learn to control your anger. Then you wouldn't have to apologize," Logan piped in.

"Alright, let's go," Kendall said as he turned towards Katie's room. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww gotta love the fluff! So what did you guys think? PLEASE review and tell me! <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! Here is Chapter 23! I should probably warn you that this story won't have many more chapters :( It'll probably have two or three more… **

**Guess what! We have reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much! You are all amazingly awesome! Big shoutouts to all who have reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, it wouldn't be a kid's show. It would be a drama, suspense kind of show. Until that day…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan came back to the room to see James in Katie's hospital bed with Katie leaning on his shoulder. She was asleep, but had dried tears running down her face.

"Hey," James whispered when he saw them standing in the doorway. "She just fell asleep."

"Did she talk to you?" Logan said, half afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, yeah she did."

"Well?"

"She hasn't been talking to us because she doesn't think she deserves to. She said that she ruined our lives. And that she ended Andy's."

Kendall's mouth fell open. "_She's_ the one who killed Andy?"

James nodded. "And she feels horrible about it. I told her to move on that she would first have to forgive herself, and she said she'll try, but I can tell she still felt awful about this whole situation."

Kendall shook his head. "And I just made everything worse as usual."

"Kendall, Katie loves you to death. Her reaction just shows how much she cares. I know that she'll forgive you, but you have to give her the chance to."

"Alright, if you say so."

James smiled and he gently eased Katie's head off his shoulder and onto her pillow. He pushed himself up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He started walking back to his own bed when he tripped over Kendall's chair and fell to the floor. Of course, he had to land directly on his wound. Instant pain flashed throughout his body.

For a second, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan laughed at their friend's clumsiness, but quickly stopped when they saw the pained expression on James' face.

"You ok, James?" Carlos whimpered.

"Remember when I said I would tell you if I needed help?" James groaned. "I need help."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan rushed to his side and started to pull him up, careful to avoid his injured arm. They lead him to his bed and gently put him down. James put his head on his pillow.

"Thanks," James mumbled.

"No problem," Logan said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

"Can you tell us anything else Katie said?" Kendall pleaded.

James nodded his head. "We didn't really talk about anything else."

"Did she say anything about me?"

James paused for a moment. "Well, she was really upset about you calling her a brat. Apparently, Andy said the same thing."

"Oh no," Kendall said as he put his head in his hands. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Logan reached out to stop him. "It's ok, Kendall. Just apologize and everything will be ok."

Kendall nodded his head and turned his attention back to James. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm good," James said through clenched teeth. "Just give me a sec."

"Do you want us to call a nurse? Do you need more morphine?"

"No, no, I'm good."

"If you say so." Kendall looked over to Katie and sighed. She thought that this was all her fault. Why would she think that? This whole mess is because of Andy Robertson. Not Katie Knight.

The guys figured that Katie would be out for a while, so they decided to get comfortable. But they were surprised when Katie sat up just twenty minutes later.

"Katie?" Kendall whispered. "Can we talk? Please?"

Katie nodded her head and Kendall made his way over to her side of the room.

"I am so sorry, Katie," Kendall whispered. "I have no idea what's wrong with me."

Katie smiled. "Neither do I."

"Very funny. I'm serious though."

"I know you are. And I forgive you, but you need to learn to think before you speak. Your mouth is going to get you into some serious trouble someday."

"I know."

Katie nodded. "You have some serious issues."

"Thank you. It's good to know I'm loved so dearly."

"You know I love you, Big Brother."

"And you know I love you, Baby Sister."

Katie sat up and pulled Kendall closer so she could him. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for a full five minutes. Then Katie pulled away and told him that she was tired. Kendall took that as an invitation to leave and joined his friends again.

"See? We told you everything would be fine," Logan whispered to him.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

Carlos slapped his back. "You should be."

James, Carlos, and Logan started laughing while Kendall gave them ugly glares. After awhile, Kendall joined in and they were all laughing for a total of five minutes. After that, they settled down and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons.

"When did the doctor say you can leave again?" Carlos whined after the fifth episode of Spongebob.

"Weren't you listening?" Logan scolded.

"You know, I would think that by now you would know that I never listen," Carlos said, sounding slightly hurt.

"I should have known."

"Well?"

"He said that James can leave either the day after tomorrow or the day after that. It just depends on how he's doing."

"Oh."

"I'm so bored," James moaned.

"Why? How can you be bored when Spongebob is on?" Carlos asked, clearly surprised.

"I don't know, maybe because I've been stuck in this bed for the past three days?"

"That'll do it to you," Kendall joked.

"Not funny, Kendall," James said as he hit Kendall in the arm.

"Ow!"

James smirked at Kendall just as a nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, boys, but visiting hours are over. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said to the three uninjured members of Big Time Rush.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan sighed as they got up. They turned around just as they were about to leave and shouted there goodbyes to James.

"See ya, buddy!"

"Feel better!"

"Talk to ya later!"

James waved and then leaned back into his pillow. He wanted to go with them so badly! He wasn't the type of guy who could lie in a bed all day and do nothing. He needed to get up and do something! He needed to be active to be happy. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the fact that he was leaving in a couple days.

He couldn't say the same for Katie, though. She was in much worse shape than he was. She would probably be in the hospital for another couple of weeks.

James sighed. By the way Katie had been acting the last couple of days, it was clear that Katie was going to need help. She was traumatized and terrified. She obviously had some sort of post traumatic stress disorder. James couldn't help but notice the way Katie flinched whenever someone made a sudden movement towards her or the way she was wary of everyone and everything. This wasn't their Katie.

James glanced over to the sleeping figure in the next bed. She looked so small and fragile. James was scared for her, but just knew that she would pull through. She always did. She was a Knight and the Knights have always been strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Personally, if I was Katie, I wouldn't have been so easy on Kendall, but that's just me. But I don't think the story would be the same if she shunned Kendall for the rest of her life…<strong>

**Pssst! Look down! Do you see that button that says _Review This Chapter_? PRESS IT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey ya'll! How's it going? Well, here is Chapter 24! But before that, I just want to thank you for all the reviews and everything, so THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: At this point, I won't even say it. But I really don't feel like getting sued or something, so I'll say it anyway: Me no own Big Time Rush. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

James was released from the hospital two days later with strict orders not to be too hard on his arm. Katie was released a week and a half later with the same strict orders not to push herself.

Just like the first time Katie came back form the hospital, she was nervous about how people were going to treat her. She was hesitant to walk through the front doors and when her family finally convinced her, she was met by stares coming from everyone who was in the lobby. She walk through quickly, keeping her head down and didn't speak a word to anyone on the elevators.

When they reached 2J, it was nearing six o'clock and everyone was starting to get hungry.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Knight called. "I'm going to get some pizzas! Stay out of trouble!"

"Ok, Mom!" Kendall yelled back.

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan all plopped down on the couch and turned on the hockey game.

"I'm hungry," Carlos said, five minutes into the hockey game.

"My mom will be here with the pizzas soon," Kendall said, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"But I can't wait that long!"

"Well, you're gonna have to!"

"Can you cut me an orange?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time I tried to cut an orange?" Carlos shuddered at the thought.

"Fine!" Kendall got up from his spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen and got a plate, knife, and orange. He was just about to make the first slice when Katie walked into the room and froze at the sight of the knife.

Kendall noticed her cold stare at the knife. "Katie?"

Suddenly, Katie's breathing began more ragged. Then she could barely breathe at all. Kendall's eyes widened in horror as Katie gasped for breath.

Finally, Kendall snapped out of his shock. "LOGAN!"

Immediately, Logan was in the kitchen, followed closely by James and Carlos. Kendall, James, and Carlos just stared at her, but Logan snapped into his doctor mode.

Logan leaned down on his knees so he was at Katie's level and cupped her head in his hands so she was looking at him. "Katie? Look at me. You're having a panic attack. You need to focus on your breathing, ok? Just look at me and breathe, just breathe."

Katie stared at Logan and tried to follow his instructions, but all she could think about was Andy. Before she knew what was happening, the tears were falling down her face and she could feel Logan brush them away.

"C'mon, Katie, you just have to breathe."

It took fifteen minutes, but finally Katie's breathing became more controlled. When her breathing returned to normal, she cried even harder. Logan pulled her closer and held as she cried in his shirt. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, but didn't say anything. He just let her cry.

After another ten minutes, Katie stopped and pulled away from Logan. He gave her a small smile and wiped away the remaining tears on her face. "You ok?"

Katie rubbed her eye and nodded. "I'm ok. Thanks, Logan, really."

"I'll always be here for you. We are all here for you."

"You guys are really great, you know that?"

"I knew that," Carlos said casually.

Kendall smacked him on the back of the head, receiving a soft "Ow!" from Carlos.

Katie gave a small laugh and looked away. "I think I'm gonna lie down for awhile. Wake me up when Mom gets back with the pizzas?"

James nodded. "Yeah, yeah, we'll wake you up."

Katie smiled and headed back towards her room. Honestly, she felt embarrassed about the whole situation and just needed to get away from the guys.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked once Katie was in her room.

"I don't know, I mean I was just cutting the orange and when she saw me she just… froze. Then, she couldn't breathe," Kendall said.

"Well, that explains it," Logan said. The other guys gave him confused looks. Logan sighed and continued. "You said she froze when she saw the knife, right?" Kendall nodded. "The knife must have brought her back to the warehouse and Andy cutting and stabbing her. It caused her to have a panic attack."

"I feel guilty," Carlos sighed.

"Don't, Carlos, you didn't know. And this would have happened eventually," Kendall said to the smaller boy.

"You know, she obviously has some post traumatic stress disorder type of thing," James said. "I don't know if you have, but I've noticed the way she flinches or is just scared of everything."

"I've noticed it," Logan said. "But what do we do about it? There's nothing we, personally, can do. Do we need to get her therapy or counseling or something?"

"That's what I was thinking," Kendall said. "But she might not be so happy about that. You know how proud she can be."

"Well, she says she wants to move on. I'm sure if she really means it, and I think she does, she'll do whatever it takes," James said.

The rest of the guys nodded. He was, after all, right. If Katie really wants to move on, she was going to have to admit that she needed help.

* * *

><p>Pizza's here!" Mrs. Knight yelled when she stepped into 2J. Kendall went to help her carry everything to the kitchen while Logan and Carlos started getting the plates, napkins, and milk. James went to go wake up Katie.<p>

He walked up to the closed door and knocked softly before opening it. He saw her lying on her bed, hugging her pillow. James saw dried tears on her cheeks and he felt a pain in his chest.

James slowly walked over to her and shook her gently. She stirred, but didn't wake. James shook her a bit more forcefully and she opened one eye but quickly closed it back and mumbled something about being tired.

"The pizza's here, Katie. Are you hungry?" James quietly said.

Katie nodded. "Give me a sec, I'll be out in a minute."

James nodded and got up to leave. He stopped at the doorway and looked back. Katie was now sitting up and trying to rub the dried tears away. James left before she could see him staring at her.

"Is Katie coming?" Mrs. Knight asked when she saw James return alone.

"Yeah, she'll be out in a minute." James purposely didn't mention all the dried tears.

Mrs. Knight nodded and continued getting everyone's food ready.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan sat down at the table and James soon followed. Katie came out a couple minutes later, her face slightly red from her trying to scrub the tears away. Mrs. Knight set a plate in front of her and Katie smiled and thanked her. Mrs. Knight joined them at the table soon thereafter.

"So, did you all have fun while I was gone?" Mrs. Knight asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

Everyone looked at each other. What should they say? It was Katie who broke the silence.

"I had a panic attack," she said softly.

Mrs. Knight's head shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Kendall was cutting an orange and when I saw the knife, I just… freaked."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Logan helped me."

Mrs. Knight turned to Logan. "Well, thank you, Logan."

Logan nodded his head and smiled.

Kendall decided that now was as good a time as any to talk about what he and the guys were talking about. He took a deep breath. "Mom? Katie? We were kinda thinking that maybe we should maybe… have Katie go see someone."

Katie's mouth fell open. "I'm not crazy."

"No one every said you were, honey," Mrs. Knight said kindly. "I believe what Kendall was _trying_ to say is that maybe talking to someone would help you."

"But I—"

"Katie, your doctor suggests it too. This will really help you to move on. Please, just try it. If you don't like it, you don't have to go back. How does that sound?"

"I don't know…"

"If not for you, will you do it for us?" Logan said innocently.

All eyes were on Katie. She looked around nervously. Finally, she gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll do it, but just one."

Mrs. Knight smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>So? I kinda liked this chapter, she's kinda back in the real world. But I'm more concerned about what you guys think. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sad! This is the very last chapter in this story. I can't believe it. It seems like forever ago that I published this and I could never have imagined the results. You guys are so amazing, you don't even know.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Big Time Rush. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"Katie? What is holding you back?" Dr. Wilson said to Katie. Dr. Wilson was Katie's therapist.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked back.

"Something is stopping you from letting go and moving on. Something is blocking the road. What is it?"

Katie thought about it for a minute. She knew what the answer was, she just couldn't quite place it into words.

Dr. Wilson sensed her hesitation and pressed her. "It's ok, Katie. No one is here to judge you. Nothing you say goes beyond these four walls." She smiled sweetly.

"All right, I guess what's holding me back the most is the guilt."

"The guilt of what?"

"The guilt of killing Andy. I don't care what he had done to me. He was still a person who had parents and siblings and aunts and uncles and grandparents… And I took that away. I mean, what I did made me no better than he was, didn't it?"

"Katie, I understand your guilt. Anyone who is in your particular situation would feel the guilt. But what you don't understand is that only one of you was going to make it out of that warehouse and you did what you had to do to make sure that it was you."

"But I still killed a man."

"Yes, yes you did. But think about it, if you hadn't killed Andy, more than likely the police wouldn't have caught him that night, there were too many ways out. So, Andy would have still been out there and what would have he done? He still would be after you and your family. If it weren't for you, Andy probably would have killed your family. So, even though you took Andy's life, you saved six others."

"Six?"

"Yes, Kendall's, James', Carlos', Logan's, your mom's, and let's not forget your very own."

"You're right. He would have killed all of us. I did what I had to do."

"Yes, Katie, you did."

Katie smiled the most genuine smile she had since the night at the warehouse. "So, where do I go from here?"

"This, my dear, is the start to the road of recovery."

* * *

><p>"Dinner's ready!"<p>

Immediately, everyone within hearing distance bolted to the dinner table. Why wouldn't they? After all, it _was_ Fish Stick Friday.

Everybody who lived in the apartment took their rightful spot at the dinner table. Mrs. Knight put down the plate of fish sticks and tator tots.

Everyone dug in except for Katie. Instead, she watched as Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan basically inhaled their dinners. She smiled as she watched them.

It had been one month since that breakthrough session with her therapist and she had made such progress since then. She did not flinch nearly as often and she didn't freak out every time she saw something that reminded her of Andy. Of course, there were still times that she fought back tears and some nights she had nightmares, but for the most part, things were beginning to return to normal.

But Katie would never forget Andy Robertson and what he did to her.

She would have scars along her back, side, and forearm and she would always have that little part of her brain that would always question things and would always be afraid, but Katie was learning to ignore it.

Katie would also never forget the immense support and love that she got form her brothers. They were with her every second she was in the hospital and even risked their very own lives for her sake. James even took a bullet for her. She never knew the love that her brothers had for her and she didn't know how much she loved them back.

Her brothers had given it all up for her. They almost got fired because they had been away for so long and the media was having a feeding frenzy on this story. Their careers in Hollywoodhad almost ended. She would be eternally grateful.

"Katie?" Carlos had snapped Katie out of her trance. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. I am just fine."

And for the first time in over a year, Katie truly meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go, for the last time. This is kinda a bittersweet moment<strong>, **isn't it? I can't believe that this story is truly finished. When I first started this, I never could have imagined it would be such a hit. So, thank you.**

**I want to thank anyone who had reviewed, added this as their favorite stories or me as their favorite author, signed up for story alerts, or just read this story. Ordinary Day would be nothing without you guys. When I posted the very first chapter, I expected ten, maybe twenty reviews at the most. Now look where I am! Thank you so much.**

**This story has done so much to me. I have gained confidence in my writing, created a name for myself, and even made a few friends. This story has made me so proud of myself and each review or email saying someone adding this as their favorite story or me as a favorite author made me smile.**

**Yes, I know what I'm doing for my next story. Can you guess what it'll be? That's right! Get ready for some JAMES ANGST! I'll be taking a little break before I start it though that'll probably last maybe one or two weeks. So, be on the lookout for my next story in the very near future!**

**Is the story over? Yes. Does that mean you shouldn't still review? Absolutely not! PLEASE keep reviewing! **

**Again, thank you all so much for the support and encouragement you have given me. Until next time…**

**-PizzaTop21 **


End file.
